5 Easy Steps to Get a Guy
by BeachBunnyJ16
Summary: This is my first fanfic & a D/G story. Ginny has fallen in love with Draco who doesn't know that she exists so she used a teen magazines "foolproof" steps to make him fall in love with her. what could happen but love, lust, drama, and betrayal?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So this is my first fic that I've ever let anyone read so I hope that it's not too bad. This chapter is basically just the basic information so there's not too much action but don't worry, it will come soon enough. Anyway, please give me any reviews or advice on what I should do to help this story. Well, I'm gonna shut up and let you read so here ya go!

**Updated A/N: **This is given an M rating for the last chapter. The rest will be pretty tame so you are forewarned.

**5 Easy Ways to Get A Guy**

**Chapter 1**

**The Plan**

_I always hate Mondays,_ thought Ginny Weasley as she sat in the library starring at the essay she was suppose to be writing for Professor Snape for Potions. _You feel tired and don't want to have to deal with classes and then stupid teachers like Snape give yo foot essay. _

That was when he walked in…the boy who had captured her attention completely. She knew it was wrong and she felt terrible about it but every time she saw him she couldn't help but think about what it would be like if she was with him.

The "he" that she thought about was Draco Malfoy. None other than the infamous pureblood crazed, probable Death Eater, Slytherin Sex God, Draco Malfoy.

She didn't even know why she liked him but whenever she saw him she couldn't help but stare, hold her breathe, and wish beyond hope that he would notice her.

Sure, he was older than her in his seventh year. And yes, he was undeniably handsome with his rare grey eyes and natural platinum blonde hair. Oh and he was one of the top students in his class, Head Boy, and Captain of Slytherin Quidditch team. But honestly if you got rid of all of that what was there?

Ever since her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny had known Draco Malfoy to be a terrible person who made fun of her family and friends. _He barely even noticed us when he had made fun of my family. He only saw me when he found out that I had a crush on Harry and that didn't last long. _

Harry Potter… yes, she had liked him for as long as she had known him but after they had tried to have a relationship she had forgotten why she used to like him so much. He treated her more like a sister and was always babying her. She needed a guy who could treat her like a woman not a girl.

He was always too safe also. He never went past kissing and hugging Ginny in the 6 months they had been together.

It wasn't like they had ended on bad terms though, they both knew it was for the best. Besides, Harry was off trying to kill Voldemort with her brother and Hermione and she couldn't stand to be like the woman that is left at home while the man goes off to fight in the war so they had ended it and decided to be friends.

Ginny had been pretty lonely since she had started her 6th year of school. Without the Golden Trio there she didn't have quite as many friends or as much drama as normal. This was when Draco Malfoy had caught her interest.

At first she merely examined him, watching what he did and how he acted. But after a few weeks of watching him she began to have dreams of them getting together and realized that she had fallen head over heels for him.

_What does it matter? It's not like he even knows that I exist. And even if he did all he ever does is get with girls for a week or less, just for a good bit of shagging. _Then Ginny asked herself would she like to be one of those girls just to have some time with Draco, maybe even get over this infatuation she had for him.

_No, of course not. _She answered herself. _I may want him but I'm no whore, besides I want my first time to be special. Though what would it be like if he was my first…_

But before she could get too far into her fantasy she was interrupted by a poke in her stomach as her best friend, Jessica Kling, slid into the seat beside her.

"Hey you!" she said in her naturally bubbly and excited voice. Jessica was a normal enough girl. Taller than Ginny, she stood at about 5'5" and had chocolate brown hair. Her brown eyes were pretty but normal,though Ginny could swear that when she was feeling a particularly strong emotion her eyes actually sparkled. She was rather curvy which often made boys notice her, not that she ever noticed.

Jessica was a total braniac. She knew practically everything in every class and found it all **interesting** to learn. She was also really fun, surprisingly enough. She loved to party and go shopping with friends and could talk to almost anyone about anything. It was for these reasons that I was bewildered that she did not have a boyfriend but she said that she was looking for that one guy.

"So starring at Draco again?" she asked.

"What could possibly give you that idea?!" Ginny asked as she looked away from the boy she had been gawking at.

"Well, for one thing I've been watching you for 5 minutes straight and you didn't take your eyes from him. Second, you drooled a little on your book, which means that I must have interrupted a pretty good day dream. I just thought I would do you the favor of not humiliating yourself by having to return a wet book and get yelled at for it." said Jessica with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up. Just because you're content with never having a boyfriend doesn't mean we all are." joked back Ginny.

"Well maybe you should, it would save yourself a lot of saliva. Why don't you just go talk to him if you like him so much?" she questioned.

"Gee why didn't I think of that? I'll just go up to him and say 'Hey I know we've never talked and you have constantly said how much you hate my family but I just wanted to tell you that I really like you. I want to be your girlfriend even though you never stay with a girl longer than a week. So do you want to be my boyfriend?' Yea, that would be really smooth." sarcastically remarked Ginny.

"Ok, so that's not the best way. Hmmm, oh my gosh! I just got the best idea of how to get Draco to fall for you." whisper yelled Jessica. "I was just reading one of my old muggle teen magazines and it had this article called '5 Easy Ways to Get a Guy'. It gave 5 full proof steps to win over any guy. We should try it with Draco."

"I don't know if it would work but I guess there's no harm in trying. Where is it?" asked Ginny.

"It's in our dorm. Let's go look at it before dinner." said Jessica, automatically jumping up out of the chair.

Ginny took a wistful look over to where Draco was sitting, reading what looked like a text book, surrounded by his friends.

"Oh come on Ginny! You'll see him in 30 minutes at dinner." said Jessica tugging on Ginny's arm.

Resigned to leave, Ginny gather her books and essay which she had written a sentence of, and walked with Jessica to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Here it is." exclaimed Jess tearing out a page in a magazine and handing it to Ginny.

_5 Easy Ways To Get a Guy_

_Been crushing on a guy who doesn't even know you exist? How would you like to make him fall totally and completely in-love with you? Just follow the 5 steps below and you will soon find your happily-ever-after._

_1.) Make him notice you.- All you have to do is make yourself noticeable. For example, wear something extra special that is different from everyone else. Or smile really pretty at him when you know he is watching. This will get him interested._

_2.) Make him jealous.- For this you have to flirt with boys that are around him or that will particularly irritate him. Maybe even go on a date with one of these boys to show him that you could be taken by anyone if he doesn't take you. But remember not to get too exclusive with any one guy or to make it seem like you have no interest in him or he might ignore his feelings for you._

_3.) Become his friend.- The best relationships are built on friendship with some passion and since he is jealous there is passion so all that is missing is the friendship. Just be around him and do fun activities with him, like play a sport together or hang out in a group together. This will make it easier to have a real relationship._

_4.) Show him your vulnerable side.- Guys love to feel like they are your knight in shinning armor so make them feel like you are a damsel in distress. If you are sad or angry show it and let him comfort you. It will make your bond stronger and you will be connected to each other. _

_5.) Show him your love.- This is probably the toughest because it takes a lot of courage to make someone see that you love them but it is the only way to get him. A nice way to start is to show him that he can rely on you if he need someone to comfort him. Then spending more time alone together will help. Eventually when the time is right you just need to go for it. _

_These are the 5 tips that will help you to win over any guy. Have fun man hunting!_

After finishing reading it Ginny looked over at Jessica who was waiting for some kind of response.

"Wow, who would have thought getting a guy could be this much work? All well, love is worth it right?" said Ginny giving in to Jessica's silent pleas.

"Great, well then let's get to work! We have our plan!" she shouted as she ran to her trunk.

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Thought Ginny as Jessica threw clothes everywhere. _A very bad feeling._

**Author's Note:**So what do ya think? Hope it wasn't too boring. Anyway I'll post soon and try to keep them constant, but I can't really promise that, I'm well known for procrostinating. So you can review if you want but I don't require it like some other authors, but they do make me happy to know that there is someone in the world who actually reads my story. Anyway, thanks for reading! Love Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well here's chapter 2. I'm not extremely thrilled with the way it came out but I need to get it into the action so that I can keep my readers entertained. I really just wanted to get something up so that I can please my readers. The action should be coming soon so keep reading. And thanks for the reviews. I do take each one as encouragement on what to keep and what to change. It's also really nice to real like I'm writing for someone and not just posting something that no one is reading. I have got to learn how to stop talking about me and let you read. lol. well, get on with it...

**5 Easy Steps To Get A Guy**

**Chapter 2**

**Putting the Plan into Action**

Thirty minutes later Ginny couldn't even recognize herself. Jessica had taken it upon herself to give Ginny a complete makeover. Now Ginny wore a spring green skirt that came up to the middle of her thigh. She also had on a white button-up short sleeve shirt that was a bit tighter than she would have normally wore. Jessica had even lent her a pair of green pumps that as she put it made her look "sexy with some class".

Jess had also put Ginny's hair up in a high pony tail with a few wisps of her hair framing her face. Her make-up was simple but made her big brown eyes look spectacular.

"I look great, but I am not about to go down to dinner and be the only one to look different." said Ginny.

"Don't you remember what the magazine said? You need to stand out from the other girls. Anyway, Draco will only really be interested in a Gryffindor if they look better than anyone else. And don't worry, I'm wearing something similar so you won't be alone." said Jess as she pulled out her own outfit.

"Did I ever tell you that you're a life saver? I could never have done something like this by myself!" said Ginny. With a sigh she turned away from the mirror to face Jess.

She wore a white blouse just like Ginny's but her skirt and pumps were silver. She had left her hair down but added some gentle waves to it. Her make-up accented her gorgeous lips and long eye lashes.

"Wow! You look amazing!" exclaimed Ginny. _It's a wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend._ She thought.

"Thanks. I think we're all ready to go." said Jess.

"It's a good thing my brother doesn't go to school here anymore, he would probably kill me." said Ginny with a little laugh.

And with one last look in the mirror they sauntered out of the room both feeling like a million bucks.

* * *

­­­­­­­"Are you sure we should do this? Maybe we should just go and get changed?" asked Ginny as her and Jess stood outside the doors to the Great Hall. They were later than everyone else thanks to their lengthy makeovers. Ginny was starting to feel very scared and underdressed.

"No, we can do this! I mean there are girls that prance around in almost nothing and you're worried because your wearing a skirt that is 2 inches shorter than normal? Don't worry, we'll have the boys eating out of the palms of our hands!" said Jess confidently.

And with that she took Ginny's hand before she could do anything like run away and pulled her into the Great Hall.

When the doors opened everyone instinctively glanced over to see who was coming in so late. But instead of turning away and returning to their dinners most stared and gawked at the girls like they were aliens.

Ginny instantly wanted the floor to swallow her up but because it did not seem to want to comply she ran, which was more of a fast walk thank to the high heels, to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to her other friends.

However, they too were looking at her and Jess.

"Hi guys. What's up?" asked Jess as if nothing was different from any other night.

"What the bloody hell are you two wearing?" Colin Creevey practically yelled, breaking out of the trance first.

"Oh, well, um… you know…" stuttered Ginny her face quickly turning a deep pink as she looked over to Jess for help.

"Don't you guys just love them? They are my own creation you know. My mom had this sewing machine that she never used so over the summer I thought I would make designing and creating clothes my new hobby. I made mine first and when I saw how fabulous it looked I needed to make another one." exclaimed Jess.

"I just really wanted to get to show everyone so I convinced Gin to wear one of them. Please don't make her feel bad, it was a major favor for me." finished Jess with a big smile on her face and pleading eyes.

Ginny was amazed that she could just sit there looking so calm as she came up with the lie on the spot.

"Well, I think they look really good, especially since you made them by yourself. Could you make me one in black or maybe red?" asked Stephanie Blaire.

Stephanie had come to Hogwarts from America in her third year and the three had become best friends. She was tall and had dirty blonde hair. She would have looked rather plain if it wasn't for her eyes which were different colors. Her left eye was a sky blue and her right was a bright green. She always hated that her eyes were different colors but Ginny secretly wished that she could have special eyes like hers.

"Of course I can make you one. I think that red would look nice this way all of our colors stand out. We could even wear them to the Ravenclaw party next Saturday. Maybe I can even design us matching shirts. We would be the talk of the party." said Jess excitedly.

Ginny was only half-listening to their conversation as she scanned the Slytherin table for Draco but she could not find him or even his right-hand man Blaise Zabini.

"I don't know, I still think they're a bit too short." commented Colin who had started acting more like her brother with each passing day.

Ginny was about to shoot back that he should mind his own business when she heard a drawling voice.

"I happen to disagree, Creevey, they look perfect to me." said Draco Malfoy who stood across the table from Ginny. He was actually smiling, not smirking or sneering, but smiling at her.

She instantly thought that she had died and gone to heaven. His looks could only be described as angelic. When he smiled his dimples showed and made him look a million times more friendly.

"I don't believe that I was talking to _you_, Malfoy." said Colin with a look of hatred on his face. "Now why don't you go and scam on some other girls and leave my friends alone."

"I think we'll let them decide that, don't you think so Draco?" asked none other than Blaise Zambini. He looked very different from the pale, blonde boy he was standing next to.

Blaise was good looking with his naturally tanned skin and dark brown hair and eyes. He was just as tall as Draco and stood in the same confident manner.

"I agree, Blaise. So, Red do you want us to leave?" asked Draco addressing Ginny.

She was caught off guard at the pet name but instantly placed a sweet smile on her face that would not betray how excited she was that he had even come over to the table.

"Well, that depends on what you want." replied Ginny.

"Just wanted to have a friendly chat. Do you _ladies_ mind if we join you?" he asked, emphasizing that he didn't care what Colin wanted.

"I don't mind. Do you Jess?" Ginny asked looking at her for the first time since the two Slytherins had come over. To her surprise, Jessica was blushing a light red. With everyone looking at her she merely shook her head and looked down at her plate.

For the first time in the six years that Ginny had known her, Jessica was at a loss for words. She even seemed shy. This didn't make sense to Ginny since Jess had been able to talk to everyone and was never uncomfortable. It made her worry that something was wrong and was determined to get the answer until she looked over to find that Draco had taken the seat next to her.

Suddenly, all thoughts of Jessica were driven out of her mind and all she could concentrate on was how close their bodies were or how divine he smelled with his aftershave on.

"I apologize but I don't know your name love. What is it?" asked Blaise, who had taken the seat next to Jessica. He was looking at Jess and smiling quite charmingly.

"I'm Jessica Kling but most just call me Jess." she said quietly.

She looked up to find Blaise smiling and staring at her like she was the only girl in the room. Filled with a confidence she smiled back.

"This is Ginny Weasley in case you didn't already know." she said gesturing to Ginny.

"A Weasley? Really? I didn't know that weasels could look so good." he said with a smirk on his face.

Ginny wasn't really sure if he was joking or not and for that matter she didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult. Not sure how to react she looked to both Jess and Draco hoping that one of them would know how to respond.

It was Draco that responded first by laughing. His laugh sounded masculine and strong, which commanded the attention of others.

"Hey, she's a weaslette not a weasel, duh!" he said jokingly.

This seemed to break the ice and everyone started laughing though what about they weren't really sure. It was just a good way to break the awkwardness.

"I'd prefer Gin if you don't mind." she said with a little smile.

"Well, Gin and Jess, this has been fun but unfortunately Draco and I have to be going. We have to patrol the halls first tonight and I was hoping to drop off my stuff in our dorm before we go." said Blaise.

"That's ok but we should all hang out sometime. Maybe in Hogsmeade this weekend?" suggested Jess.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll owl you guys with were we can meet and what time. We'll bring some of our friends and you bring some of yours." said Draco.

"Cool." Ginny replied rather lamely though she couldn't think of anything else to say. She was sad that they had only been able to talk for such a short time and that she hadn't even said anything that interesting.

"Then, we'll see you later loves." said Blaise as he smiled at both girls but added a special wink at Jess.

And with that they both grabbed their things and headed away from the table and out the Great Hall doors.

"What was that about?" asked Colin with a look of pure loathing.

However, neither of the girls noticed this as they were both still smiling and staring at the doors the boys had just left through seconds before.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. I think I've pretty much explained everything now so it's all action from here on out. If you feel that you need to tell me anything that you liked or want changed then just click the little button and write me a review. Anyway, I'll try to get up a new chapter sometime soon. Luv ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So here's Chapter 3. Ok a few things you need to know is that Draco and Ginny are both going to be a little bit different from their character in JK's Harry Potter but I will try to keep them as similar as possible to have them still fit into my story. Also, in this chapter Snape is still at school as the potion's teacher and Dumbledore is still alive just because I needed Snape and I love Dumbledore too much to let him go. I'm sorry to say you will have to wait until at least the weekend for my next update because I have my ring dance on Friday and CAPTs are finishing up so it means I actually have to go and learn stuff at school again. Ewww! But no fear because I made this one my longest chapter yet.

So, I know that this story seems to be going pretty damn slow right now but I promise it will speed up quite quickly and there is some Draco/Ginny love in this chapter so be happy with me. Wow, I write way too much...just go ahead and read the damn story and forget about me.

**5 Easy Steps To Get A Guy**

**Chapter 3**

**Gossip and Some Flirting**

"Sooo, are you going to tell me what that was about?" Ginny pestered Jess the minute they stepped out of the Great Hall. She had been nice enough to not bring it up with Colin sitting there, not that Colin had let her have a moment of peace since the two Slytherin boys had left.

"What are you talking about Gin?" Jess asked innocently, though her face was already a faint pink color.

"Well, let's see," Ginny said sarcastically contemplating, "first you come up with the lie about our skirts out of no where and then when the guys come over you can't say a word. What happened? I mean, no offense, but I've never been able to shut you up, and now suddenly you can't say anything?!"

"Ok, the lie wasn't completely a lie. I did make them myself thinking that they would look great on you and me. I even already made a red one for Stephanie. I just lied about asking you to wear it for me; and they never need to know." said Jess with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, but what about not being able to talk with the guys?" pursued Ginny.

"Ohh, errr…it's really nothing. I just got kinda nervous, you know, imightsortalikeblaisealittlebit…" mumbled Jess so quickly it came out in a jumble.

"I'm sorry but what the hell did you just say?" Ginny asked.

"I said that I might like Blaise a little bit." said Jess, her face quickly turning the color of Ginny's hair.

Ginny was shocked for a moment and then she let out a loud squeal that made everyone in the hall look at them.

"Shut up!! I don't want the entire world to know!!" whispered Jess pulling on Ginny's arm as she quickened her pace to escape all of the staring people.

"Sorry, it's just…oh, that's so great. When did it happen?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, honestly when you told me about your crush on Draco I started to watch him to see what you saw in him and then I noticed Blaise and instantly felt attracted to him. And then as I watched more I found that I started to watch Blaise more than I watched Draco and soon I never even noticed Draco because all I saw was Blaise." said Jess.

"I'm so happy for you. Do you know how great it would be if we all started going out with each other?!" said Ginny as she stared off into space; fantasizing.

"Get a grip, won't you? I'm sure he doesn't like me. At least there is a reason for Draco to like you, I mean you're extraordinary with your bright red hair and spicy attitude but why would Blaise like me?" said Jess in such self-pity that it was both sad and sickening.

"God Jess, there is so much that is special about you but I'm not even going to bother listing it because I think Blaise will show you better than I could even tell you." finished Ginny with a smug look on her face.

With that both girls fell into silence, Jess thinking about what Ginny had just said and Ginny wondering what her next act towards winning Draco should be. They soon reached their dormitories to find Stephanie already there waiting anxiously on the edge of her bed.

"So, which one of you is going to tell me the truth because I saw those looks you were both giving the boys and I was just being nice enough not to bring it up in front of Colin. Now, tell me the real story or I swear I will go find Hagrid's old skewtz and put them in your beds." she said with a determined look on her face.

"Ok, but you may not like it." said Ginny looking at Jess for help.

"Try me." said Steph as she crossed her arms across her chest and settled into her bed to listen.

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke up to the sun streaming into the room. She was rubbing her eyes when she looked over to Jessica's bed to find that she was already up and doing something to her robes.

"What are you doing? Your never up early." she asked Jess stifling a yawn.

"Well, I've never had a reason to before but I thought that our outfits could use some decorations…so, what do you think?" she asked as she held up her robes.

They looked amazingly different even though she probably didn't do much to it. The white button shirt which was normally a plain, straight-cut, short sleeve shirt was suddenly a tapered button down shirt with the short sleeves cuffed up to a shorter length. The collar was embezzled with a glittery silver ribbon. The skirt had been shortened considerably and was now also lined with the silver ribbon as well. Her normally flat black shoes were now black high heels with a silver pattern on it.

"Oh my god! How can you do that? It looks wonderful, Blaise would be an idiot not to want you." exclaimed Ginny.

"I'm glad you like it cause I made you one just like it, but yours is with a yellow-gold ribbon instead of the silver. I thought it would make you sparkle. And now that Steph knows about our plan we don't have to worry about hurting her feelings because I didn't make her one." said Jess.

"Ok, then I'm gonna go get in the shower and get dressed then we can go and show the world our awesome new look." said Ginny as she bounced off her bed.

"Get a move on babe, we have some hearts to break." replied Jess with a wink.

* * *

The entire day passed normally enough, though both of the girls noticed that they received many more stares from guys and many more envious glares from the girls. It wasn't until potions after lunch that something special happened.

Ginny and Jess walked into their NEWT potions class chattering avidly about the Ravenclaw party that everyone was looking forward to. There was already talk about many bottles of Madame Rosemerta's best mead being smuggled in for the party. They took their seats at a table together and Snape closed the door instantly silencing the room.

However, as he walked to the front of the classroom two extra pair of footsteps caught their attention. Both girls looked up at the same time and instantly gasped. Next to Snape, looking as greasy and haughty as ever, stood the infamous Draco and Blaise, appearing to be very pleased about something.

"Silence!" snapped Snape though it was hardly needed. The only people who had made a sound were Ginny and Jess when they had quietly gasped. "I would like to introduce Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini. They will be helping me with this class to hopefully teach some of you _unfortunate_ students the real value of potion making as I have obviously had no affect on you these past five years. You will treat them as if they were your real teachers."

"Today you will be making Veritaserum, the strongest truth telling potion known to wizard kind, which is also very hard to make. I do not believe any of you will be able to make it correctly but I will be very surprised and impressed if all of you can keep from destroying something. Now, get working!" Snape quietly bellowed.

Instantly the room was a flurry of activity as the students ran to get their supplies. Only two people stayed seated as they instantly broke into excited whispers about the two new "teachers".

"Can you believe how lucky we are? This is unbelievable!" whispered Jess.

"I know, how is it that the two guys that we want to be with more than anything wind up as our "teachers"?" squealed Ginny. But before she could say another word a shadow had fallen over the girls' table. They looked up to find Snape lurking over them, terrifying both of them.

"I suppose that you two are so confident that you will be able to complete this perfectly that you felt you had the time to talk with each other. Well, I wouldn't want you to be bored so how about you each work alone on this assignment and we'll all see how well your potions are. Miss Weasley, you may remain here and Miss Kling, you can go to the empty table near my desk." finished Snape with a sneer.

Jessica quickly gathered her things and practically flew to the other table because she moved so fast. She had never been very brave when it came to being reprimanded by teachers. However, Ginny was very pissed off at Snape and was determined to have an excellent potion throw it in his face.

She began working fervently, reading each of the instructions twice, and checking each measurement and ingredient before she put it in. She had completely forgotten that Draco was even in the class until he spoke to her.

"So, does the little Gryffindor princess need any help?" he asked looking smug as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why, _professor_, what makes you think that I would need any help? Actually, I'm almost done, but thank you so much for your generous offer. Who knew that a Slytherin would ever want to help a Gryffindor?" she playfully asked him looking as innocent as possible, though she gave it away for a second when she smiled.

Draco's smirk instantly disappeared from his face and turned into and impassive coolness.

"Who says I would have helped you, I was just wondering if you needed any, it doesn't mean I would have given you help." he replied coolly.

"Well, I don't need any because I just finished. Would you care to get Professor Snape for me, pleasfe?" she asked.

"Only because I can't wait to see him tell you how terrible your potion is." he said. "Professor, Ginevra believes that her potion is perfect, do you want to come check?"

Ginny was surprised that he knew her full first name but not as surprised as she was at how much she loved him saying it.

"Hmm, well, well, well, it appears that I was correct in thinking that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini would help your pitiful performance because you have successfully created the Veritaserum potion. Ten points to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's fine work." said Snape.

"What are you talking about? I did this all by myself. Draco didn't do anything! I should get those points." practically shrieked Ginny.

"I highly doubt that you were able to make this potion by yourself. Now, five points from Gryffindor for your backtalk and you will receive detention if you ever speak like that to me again. Now, clean up this mess!" said Snape as he turned with a swish of his long black cloak and walked away.

Ginny was still stewing with anger at the injustice of Snape when she noticed that Draco was still there, staring at her.

"That really was rather stupid to talk back to Snape like that. I'm surprised that he didn't do worse to you, but then again, I suppose being the sister to the Boy-Who-Wished-He-Lived, Dumbledore has used his power to protect you as well." said Draco.

"I have never needed anyone's protection, Malfoy, and the only reason Snape didn't give me worse is because he probably knows that I did make the potion myself and just didn't want to have to admit it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to clean this up." she said turning away from Draco. Even though she had an unexplainable attraction to Draco, she still found him quite annoying and arrogant at times.

"How come all of a sudden you're good at potions, I thought there wasn't a Gryffindor that was good at it?" asked Draco sounding truly curious.

"That's not true, there are some. I happen to have been good at potions since my first year." she replied still not looking at him. She was too upset right now to allow herself to be swept up into his grey eyes.

"Interesting, you don't look like." he replied.

"Haven't you ever heard that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover?" she said finally turning around with a coy smile on her face.

"Well, you are definitely a book that I want to read." said Draco as he moved closer to Ginny. Her heart beat jumped to a mile a minute. He reached his hand out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you around Red." and with that he turned and walked out of the room just as the bell rang.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I've ended the past two chapters with Draco walking out but I really needed to finish this so that I could post it before the site blocked me out and I thought I had given you enough romance for this chapter. I don't want this relationship to move too fast. Remember there are 5 steps. So if you have any suggestions or just want to tell me to move my arse and get up a new chapter review. I really love them, though I don't require them. I also love it when I know that people enjoy my story so add me to your favorite or alert list. It lets me know I'm writing for people. Ok, I've talked for forever again so just ignore my talking and go do what you got to do. Luv ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So here's chapter 4. I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I had a lot going on and then had a bit of writters block but I think I worked through it. It has some Jessica/Blafise action and alot of filling but action will come leading us to step 2. Ohh yea, there was like 10 minutes today when the story was screwed up and I appologize for that but I had to fix chapter 1 and then accidentally deleted the wrong one so I had to take it all down to put it back up. Anyway thanks for being patient with me. Now on to the story...

**5 Easy Steps To Get A Guy**

**Chapter 4**

**A Special Note**

While Ginny had been succeeding in making a perfect potion, Jessica was not finding it as easy. In fact, she was making double the amount of mistakes that she would normally make because she was always watching what Blaise was doing or who he was talking to.

She had knocked a jar of toads' spleens when she saw Blaise leaning rather close to a Ravenclaw girl while giving her pointers. By the time she had fixed the damage only five minutes of class remained and her potion was green and cloudy when it should have been clear.

"Holy Merlin! How did you do that?!" exclaimed Blaise when he popped up in front of her suddenly.

Jess was so startled that she splattered the potion all over the table and floor around her area.

"Bloody hell! Oh great, I may as well just ask for a D. It's better than the T I'm bound to get for this terrible thing." said Jess mostly to herself.

"Here let me help. It was my fault anyway. Just keep a look out for Snape and I'll get this to a passing grade in no time." he said rolling up his sleeves.

"You would do that for me?" asked Jess while her eyes brightened considerably and with the glow of the fire they started to glitter.

Blaise was lost looking at her eyes for a second before he could even comprehend what she was asking. However, he quickly recovered and schooled his features to a smirk that he knew made all of the girls sigh.

"It's no big deal, besides…" he said leaning close to her ear, "you're worth the risk."

With that he turned toward the table and started to work fervently on correcting the potion. Jess was stunned but understood that she needed to look out for Snape so that they wouldn't get caught.

In less than four minutes Blaise had stated that the potion was as good as he could get it and had corked a vial as a sample for Snape.

"I'm pretty sure I can guarantee an E for this potion. But don't expect this to happen every time you need help…Next time it's going to cost you." he said smirking as he quirked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, I'll just have to bring some money next time, won't I?" Jess asked as she winked with a small smile. "I'll leave you to bring that up front for me, will I?" she asked just as the bell rang.

And she bent down picked up her bag and sauntered over to where Ginny was standing, looking quite shocked and heated.

"What's wrong Gin?" concern in her voice.

"Ohh….huh…err…Nothing. It was just, nothing…I'm fine." she assured her.

"Yea, and Snape's going to start handing out candies to Gryffindors. Was it Draco?" she asked though she was pretty sure it was.

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about Miss Kling. I think you should get your mind out of the gutter." she said with a giggle at the frustrated look on Jess's face. She always loved gossip, but Ginny knew that if she had told her, it would have not only been embarrassing but she wouldn't have been able to think about anything else all day.

"Fine, I'll just have to find out later." she said with a determined look on her face.

"I believe you. Now let's go. We have to go to History of Magic and you know Binns is never late to class."

"You may have escaped me for now but I will attack when you least expect it!" threatened Jess.

"Ohh, I'm sooo scared!" Ginny said sarcastically with a fake frightened look on her face.

Before both girls knew it they started to laugh as the gathered their things and left the now deserted classroom. However, neither girl noticed Blaise watching from the corner of the classroom or Draco watching from behind a tapestry as they left the dungeon.

* * *

History of Magic was, of course, boring and the girls spent the entire class daydreaming. At dinner they still got the stares from many guys that they had received all day. However, two guys, the ones that mattered most, were not among those staring. They seemed to be entranced by anything that wasn't the two girls. At the moment Draco was watching the wall like he expected it to start talking to him and Blaise was staring at his goblet like it was diamond incrusted. The girls tried to not notice but both felt the sting that the guys had not noticed them.

Both were very sullen as they returned to Gryffindor tower that night and sat on the couch next to each other, each with a sulky look on her face.

"You two do not know how ridiculous you look. Both all sad and gloomy. But I wouldn't worry so much if I were you, cause it looks like you've got company." said Stephanie gazing out the window.

There tapping on the window was…Draco's eagle owl. They only knew it was his from seeing it always delivering some kind of treat to him.

Both were at the window in a flash fighting to get the window open and get to the letter first. Jess wanted to know what Draco wanted before anyone else did and Ginny desperately wanted to just hear from Draco after he had ignored her at dinner.

Ginny used her fire to win the fight and pulled the scroll from the owl's leg before he had a chance to land, almost knocking him out of the air as she pulled it off.

Steph was immediately in her motherly mode and took the poor owl on her arm as she petted its head gently. It was amazing how in tune she was with nature and how almost every living creature felt peaceful in her presence.

Ginny had sat on the couch again and broke the seal as she opened the scroll. Jess had picked herself up from were she laid on the floor in a rumpled pile and took a seat next to Ginny so she could read over her shoulder.

_Dear Ginny, Jessica, and Stephanie,_

_We, the boys of Slytherin house, ask for you to join us at Hogsmeade this Saturday for a day of shopping and fun. If it is agreeable, meet us in the castle foyer at 10:30 a.m. so that we can walk you lovely ladies into Hogsmeade. Please send your reply via this owl. Hope to see you soon!_

_From, _

_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Brad Kent_

_P.S. Love the outfits!_

Immediately Jessica started squealing and talking quite quickly.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be so much fun. We did it, we actually got them to notice us! And they said they liked our outfits, the ones I made! Oh, and Steph you were invited too and now all three of us can go and live happily ever after." she said in under two seconds and then collapsed on the couch hugging a pillow and grinning wildly.

"I wonder who Brad is? Gin…hey ginny, you okay?" asked Stephanie looking at Ginny who had yet to say a word.

"Yea, I'm amazing actually. I'm just afraid that this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up soon. Hold on a sec., let me try something."

She suddenly pinched her arm startling both Steph and a still giddy Jess.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?" asked Steph.

"Oh, Hermione once told me that muggles pinch themselves to prove to themselves that they are awake because in a dream you can't feel pain."

"Bloody crazy muggles. Why don't you just try to jump off the Astronomy tower and fly, cause you can't do that in real life either."

"Well, getting on with things, who is Brad?" questioned Ginny, wanting to get the focus off her stupid idea.

"He's the amazingly hot seventh year Slytherin. He's a bit taller and more muscularly bulky than Draco or Blaise. He's one of the Slytherin beaters so he hangs out with Draco a lot. I guess he also likes Gryffindor girls." said Jess with a sly grin looking at Steph out of the corner of her eye.

"You are ridiculous Jess. I'm sure he had already planned to hang out with the guys."

"Really, then why would they invite you also?"

"Well…I don't know…maybe…it could be…"

"Exactly, I doubt I need to ask but are we all agreed that we're going?"

Jess looked around to everyone's faces and received nods.

"Well, then let's write back a quick note and start planning, we only have 4 days."

Quickly scribbling on a small piece of parchment, Jess handed the note to the other girls.

"How's this?" she asked.

_Dear Draco, Blaise, and Brad,_

_We would love to join you guys in Hogsmeade this weekend. We'll meet you in the foyer at 10:30. By the way, great to hear you like the outfits. See you soon._

_Yours,_

_Jessica Kling, Ginevra Weasley, and Stephanie Blaire_

"Perfect!" both girls exclaimed.

Stephanie took the note and attached it to the now coaxed eagle owl who nibbled affectionately at her finger before taking off through the open window.

"Okay, no time to rest, we have a lot of work to do before Saturday." said Jess.

"Like what?" enquired Ginny.

"Well, I'm designing us new outfits but you two are helping me this time. I'm not going to always be there to make your clothes." she said matter-of-factly. "So, I'm teaching you how to do it. It's really simple because of magic and it will make it a lot easier if I can use you as manikins."

"I'm not sure if I can do it. I'm terrible with anything artsy." said Steph with uncertainty in her voice.

"I swear it's not going to be hard, and I'll be there to help you." assured Jess.

"Then let's get started!" said Ginny enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ow, I stabbed my finger with the pin again!" whined Steph, sucking on her pointer finger.

The girls were in their dormitory working on their outfits for the third night in a row. It had taken Jess the first night to just explain the process to Ginny and Steph and give them some sample patterns that came out horribly. By the second night they had succeeded in doing the beginner designs and had started to plan out their outfits and tonight was when they actually started to work on their outfits for Saturday.

Each of the girl had decided on a different outfit that accented her body best and so that they wouldn't always look like triplets. They decided that whoever's outfit was being done, the other two girls would work on it so that they could use the girl as a manikin.

Right now it was Ginny's turn.

"Oh, stop being a bfaby, we're almost done with Ginny and then we'll do you so that you can give your fingers and our ears a break." stated Jess with a half annoyed and half amused look on her face.

For the passed three days Ginny and Jess had been forced to listen to Steph complain constantly.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it!" she pouted.

The girls continued to work tirelessly for hours until Ginny's outfit was finished and they started to work on Steph's. It was almost midnight by the time that the girls packed away their work.

"I think we'll be able to finish them by tomorrow night if we work from the end of classes to dinner and if we can get Steph to shut up long enough to get some work done." said Jess while stifling a yawn.

"We should get to bed." Ginny said as she too felt the urge to yawn.

A chorus of goodnights echoed through the room as the girls quickly got into their pajamas and got into their beds, each with excited thoughts of Saturday on their minds.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked Chapter 4. I really appreciate reviews because they inspire me and let me know what you want to read in the story. I promise to have another chapter up really soon, or atleast much sooner(real word?) than last time. Love ya all. Next chapter is the Hogsmeade date. Love Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't get it up by my deadline but I was busier than I thought I would be. Also, i want to thank all of the amazingly awsome people that reviewed the story! You inspire me! So this is full of girly fun and the second step is put into action. Hope you like it, though I know most of you will be pretty pissed with me by the end of the chapter. Anyway...go ahead and read.

Without further adou this chapter is dedicated to katerz15. Once again if you review first then the next chapter will be dedicated to you.

**5 Easy Steps to Get a Guy**

**Chapter 5**

**Getting Ready Isn't So Much Fun in the Morning**

Early Saturday morning, while most of the inhabitants of Gryffindor tower were still sleeping, Ginny and Jessica were already up and trying to pull Steph from her bed.

"Get up! We only have 4 hours until we're suppose to meet the boys!" exclaimed Jess as she yanked on one of her ankles.

"You're insane! If the sun's not up then I'm not up! Now go away!" yelled Steph from beneath her pillow.

"Fine, how about this? I'll go take a shower, then Jess, and then you, but don't complain to me if your water is as cold as old Voldy's heart." said Ginny dropping Steph's other ankle and going to her trunk to collect her towels and clothes.

"I don't really care, as long as I get some sleep." she grumbled and rolled over. Within seconds she was snoring lightly again.

"She's unbelievable! Anyway, I better get in the shower, feel free to go back to sleep while you wait. I'll wake you when I get out so you can get it."

"No, I don't think I can even sit still let alone rest. I'm so bloody nervous!" said Jess biting her lip as she paced the room.

"Please! What do you have to be nervous about? Blaise would be crazy not to like you! Anyway, today we're suppose to put step 2 into action. That means we show that we can flirt with other guys." insisted Ginny.

"iealynttinkoushlddotis." came a muffled voice from Steph's bed.

"I take it you're awake then? What did you say anyway?" asked Jess.

"I said that I really don't think you should do this. Something's bound to go wrong. It's a bad idea to take advice from a stupid magazine that knows nothing about your life." she said emerging from beneath her pillow. Her hair was a total mess and her eyes were drooping but she looked convinced. "You should just tell the guys how you feel. I'm sure they'll like you also, just like Ginny said."

"Steph, if we did it that way, we'd have them for, maybe a week, and then they'd get bored. But our way makes them desire us for a long time, and they will constantly want us in their lives." replied Jess.

"I agree. Now, I'm gonna go jump in the shower. Be back in 30, possibly 45 minutes." said Ginny as she walked out the door.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls had all showered and were doing each others hair and makeup.

"So, Steph, are you going to stick to the 'traditional' way of getting a guy or would you like to join us in our 5 steps?" asked Ginny who was currently pulling Jessica's hair into a high ponytail. A few shorter wisps of hair hung out and into her face but they were pulled back towards the side of her head.

"Yes, and I don't care what you two think! I will get a guy faster and nothing will go wrong, unlike you guys."

"Fine, I don't want to start fighting this morning so let's just stop talking about it." said Jess. "So, Gin, that means I'm flirting with Draco and you flirt with Blaise."

"Are you sure you won't mind?" asked Ginny uncertainty tainting her voice.

"Babe, I know how much you like Draco so I'm not going to do anything with him and you won't do anything with Blaise because you're so into Draco." she said definitely looking into the Ginny's eyes in the mirror.

"Well, if you two are done with your little heart-to-heart I need someone to do my makeup." announced Steph pushing Jess out from in front of the vanity and taking a seat.

"I'll do it, I have the greatest idea for how to accent your outfit!" said Jess as she picked herself up from the floor for the second time this week. "But if you guys keep pushing me to the ground like that I'm gonna leave you to make your own outfits."

"Oh no! We are sorry great and mighty Jess! We will never question your authority and power again." said Ginny as she got on her knees in front of Jess.

"Yes, Princess Jessica, we will never hurt you or take advantage of your inability to fight back." continued Steph also getting on her knees.

"You two are worse than Fred and George! I swear I will burn all of your clothes when you sleep." she threatened but couldn't help the smile that crept on her face.

"Ok, let's finish getting ready." said Steph getting up and retaking her seat at the vanity as Jess started to apply foundation to her face and Ginny started to get dressed.

* * *

Within another hour the girls were all dressed, and had had their hair and makeup done.

Ginny wore a pair of tight flair jeans and a halter top striped in blue and white. On her feet she wore white ballet flats because she knew that they would be doing a lot of walking. Her hair was left down naturally so that it was slightly wavy and would float behind her in the breeze. She wore mascara, shiny berry lip gloss, and sky blue eye shadow.

Jessica wore a flow-y white skirt and a pink v-neck tank top that showed off her curves; the collar was lined with light pink lace. Unlike Ginny she wore short pink high heels because she thought that she could handle wearing high heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her makeup was simple yet highlighted her sparkling eyes and full lips.

Stephanie wore a pair of jean shorts that made showed off her extremely long legs and a tight red short sleeve shirt with the Weird Sisters picture on it. She also wore black flip flops and her toenails were painted bright red. Her hair was strait with a red ribbon she used as a headband. Her makeup was the brightest of them all but it complimented her fair skin and made her stand out more.

All three girls stood in front of a large full length mirror that had been magically enlarged so they wouldn't have to fight over it.

"Wow, I think we all look pretty damn good! What do you think?" Jess asked directing the question at both girls.

"I think we're hot!" exclaimed Steph.

"Why would we be hot, it's only 70 degrees outside?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, sorry, American slang. We're drop-dead gorgeous! How's that?"

"Much better, so are we forgetting anything? We have money, makeup, and three-way mirrors(same as two-way just all three can talk together)?" asked Ginny.

"Check, let's get going. We only have an hour to get down to the Great Hall and have breakfast before we have to meet the guys." replied Jess.

* * *

The girls walked with their heads held high and looked like the "It" girls that everyone wanted to know. Together they walked as one down the halls, pretending to ignore the stares of admiration or envy.

Two guys walking into the Great Hall ahead of them held open both doors so that it looked like the girls got their own double door entrance. Almost every student turned to see what had caught the attention of so many people.

They walked to the table and sat down at the end together as they scanned the Slytherin table for the guys.

"Where are they?" asked an impatient and slightly anxious Jess.

"Maybe they already had breakfast and are getting ready now." suggested Steph.

"I hope not, that would mean that our great entrance was for nothing!" pouted Jess as she started to grab her normal breakfast of low-fat cereal and fruit.

"Jess, you know you could have some greasy or fatty foods and it wouldn't kill you." said Steph staring with distain at the healthy breakfast.

"Easy for you to say! Neither of you gain weight like I do; you're both skinny." she stated as though it were the most obvious fact in the world.

"Oh, do shut it. You know you look amazing and at least your not flat like Steph." joked Ginny and suddenly all three girls burst out laughing.

The rest of the breakfast passed with little conversations as the girls hastened to finish their breakfast but none noticed the three sneaky stares they were gaining from the Slytherine table.

* * *

"Wow, did you see them come in? It was like they were three gorgeous Gryffindor goddesses!" exclaimed Blaise.

"Nice alliteration! And of course we saw them stupid it just happened." said Draco with some sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey they're looking over here!" warned Brad.

"Hurry duck! I don't want them to know that we noticed them!" ordered Draco as he ducked his head under the table. Brad and Blaise quickly followed.

"I never thought I would see the day that a Malfoy was hiding under a table." said Blaise with obvious joy in his voice.

"Yeah well, I never thought I would see the day that a Zabini would like a half-blood." countered Draco with a smug look on his face.

"Well, if you really want to get into unusual crushes, how about a Malfoy liking a blood-trait slash Gryffindor Princess slash ex-girlfriend of your worst enemy slash…"

"Ok, I think we've been down here for long enough and anyway we don't really need to get into a competition of my horse is bigger than your horse." said Brad as his head pulled out from underneath the table.

The other two boys each gave each other a final smirk and returned to eating their breakfast and watching the girls as they laughed about something very amusing.

* * *

At exactly 10:30 a.m. the girls rose from the Gryffindor table and walked into the foyer where many people were meeting up with their friends from different houses and getting ready to head into Hogsmeade.

The girls only had a moment to look for the guys before they crept up behind them.

"Looking for someone?" enquired Draco successfully startling all of the girls.

"Actually, we were looking for our boyfriends. They are incredibly good-looking, smart, chivalrous, basically everything you're not." Ginny provided for the group quickly. She had a look on her face that just said 'try to top that'.

The look of shock on Draco's face was enough to break the ice and have everyone laughing hysterically. Draco had to admit that he was impressed that the Weaslette could send out such witty comments so quickly, especially when you compared her to her idiotic brother.

"Well, Drake old boy! Looks like the girls have some fire in them after all." said Blaise as he stopped laughing.

"Trust me Blaise, you have no idea how fiery I can be." Ginny supplied while giving a suggestive look and a seductive smile.

Jess instantly felt a twinge of jealousy that Ginny could just jump in there and start flirting with someone else. Especially when that someone else was her someone else. She knew that she shouldn't have been angry because it was just part of the plan but it looked sooo real.

Draco felt even more than a twinge of jealousy, in fact he felt as envious as Ron Weasley felt every time the great Harry Potter was mentioned. She looked like she wanted Blaise so much and worse, Blaise looked like he wouldn't mind having her too.

"So, shall we go?" asked Brad, who had barely been listening to the exchange, as he was staring at Steph's extremely long legs.

"Yea, let's go!" exclaimed Jess as she looped her arm around Draco's and started to lead the others out the front doors. She would show Ginny that she could also pretend to like a guy.

**Author's Note:** So I know you're probably upset that I didn't have the actual trip in this chapter but I was already late for my deadline and I knew the trip deserved a good 5 pages and I just thought it would be better to give you something rather than nothing. I promise I'm working really hard to get out the next chapter quickly. Hope you enjoyed this. I had lots of fun writing the morning scene cause it reminds me of my sister who never gets up when she's suppose to. Anyway review please, I really love them! Any suggestions about Hogsmeade will be considered so constructive criticism is always wanted!

Lov Ya,

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** So here it is, the Hogsmeade trip. It will kinda continue into the next chapter but I thought you all deserved something for being such nice reviewers. Hope you like it! I am trying to get them up as fast as possible but with school and soccer and driver's ed. and every other hectic thing in my life, I barely have time to write. Anyway, enough of my problems, onto the story...

And this chapter is dedicated to... Dance-on-the-moon. Thanks to all my reviewers. Love you all!

**Chapter 6:**

**Hogsmeade**

The group arrived in Hogsmeade 15 minutes later. The walk would have been quite peaceful if it wasn't for all of the tension and jealousy running through the teens--at least 4 of them. Steph and Brad were enjoying each others company as they silently laughed at the behavior of their friends.

Ginny had immediately felt anger at the way Jess latched onto Draco's arm and the way he didn't push her off. To get back Ginny had laced her hand with Blaise's and started to compliment him on his performance in his last Quidditch game against Ravenclaw.

"I couldn't believe that you were able to pull off the Wronski Feint so well. I'm sure anyone else would have hit the ground." praised Ginny.

"Well, I bet you could do it if you tried." he said as he subtly moved closer to Ginny. While he did quite like Jess, it seemed that she had no interest in him and Ginny was quite cute, for a Weasley.

"Maybe I'll have you show me how some time." said Ginny while half her mind tried to listen to Draco and Jess's conversation.

Only a few yards away from Blaise and Ginny, Draco and Jess were making awkward yet flirty conversation.

Draco had known that Blaise liked Jessica and she liked him since the guys had seen the Gryffindor girls a few days before. Now that Ginny was flirting with Blaise he knew that Jessica was merely trying to even the score.

Normally Draco would have been above these type of games he felt that since it was Ginny he was fighting for he would make an exception. He also knew that Blaise knew how much he liked Ginny but he couldn't be certain that he wouldn't try to steal her away, as it was the Slytherin way. Therefore Draco cooperated with Jessica's attempts at flirty behavior.

"So, Draco are you excited for the Ravenclaw party next weekend?" asked Jessica.

"Of course, I always love to get out and have fun." he said trying to sound enthusiastic. However, he was feeling quite upset that Ginny was looking at Blaise with her shiny big brown eyes while she laughed. He wished more than anything that he could be the one to make her laugh and have her look at him like that.

But he would find a way to get Ginny if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

The group entered the busy streets of Hogsmeade and immediately started to look in every direction at the various shops as it was their first time in Hogsmeade since last year. In the distance, little children could be seen running and laughing in the wonderful weather.

"I always love just looking at Hogsmeade. It's always so picturesque! And it's so nice to be outside in the sun." sighed Stephanie as she closed her eyes, tossed her head back, and let the wind blow through her blonde hair.

"Yea, yea, it's lovely, now can we go shopping?!" asked Jess impatiently. She had always loved shopping sprees but could only go every once in a while because her parents insisted that their money should be used on education.

"Of course, shall we milady?" asked Draco as he held out his arm towards the village and bowed to Jessica.

Jess started giggling but took the outstretched arm nonetheless. Ginny's eyes blazed with fire as she stared at Jess's back. Why did she feel the need to giggle like that?

"Come on Blaise, let's go!" said Ginny with only a fraction of the anger she was feeling in her voice. "We don't want to miss out on any of the fun."

They followed Steph and Brad who had missed the entire exchange between the four inharmonious teens.

"So ladies, where would you like to go first?" asked Blaise quite charmingly.

"Well, I know that I want some chocolates! I have a huge sweet tooth!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Sorry Gin, but I want to get a new outfit for the party next weekend." said Jess.

"If you guys don't mind, I wanted to hit Fred and George's new shop." stated Steph.

"Okay, we'll all go to our different places and meet up at the Three Broomsticks by 1. I'll go with Steph to the joke shop. Now, who's going with who?" asked Brad directing the question at the others.

"I'll go with Ginny. I need to pick up a box of chocolates for my mother for her birthday. And Draco, you can go with Jessica." said Blaise.

Ginny couldn't say that she was upset that Blaise had wanted to take her but she was unsettled that Jess would be with Draco by herself for so long.

"That's fine." said Jess disappointment evident in her eyes. "We'll see you guys later then."

With this all three pairs walked toward their different destinations.

* * *

Brad and Stephanie walked into the crowded shop filled with tons of kids gawking and awing at the products. Two bright red heads could be seen wandering through the students, explaining products and giving deals to those that bought more items.

"So what is it that you needed?" asked Brad.

"Oh, I really don't need anything specific, I just needed to get away from those four. They're all trying so hard to make the others jealous that they're gonna wind up hating each other."

"I know what you mean. But let's not worry about them right now, we should enjoy our day while we are without them."

"Okay, let's look around."

They spent over an hour walking around the shop as they browsed the jokes and got to know each other. They finally decided to leave and go for a walk after circling the shop twice.

They brought their purchases to the counter. Steph insisted on paying for everything as her parents were very wealthy, having gained quite a fortune in America. Brad only complied when she promised to let him take her out for ice cream this afternoon.

Steph shrunk their items using a spell and Brad put them in his pocket. He then took her hand and walked her through the kids and out into the village. The streets were somewhat less crowded as most were going to lunch by now. Stephanie enjoyed this as she found she could walk through the village examining the scenery.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Steph.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. I know this really nice place that I think you will enjoy." he replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes knowing that she would be annoyed not knowing where she was going.

"Please tell me!" half-whined Steph.

"There wouldn't be a surprise if I did that. Now just relax and enjoy one of the last few days of summer weather." he said as he stuck his hands in his jean pockets and started to whistle.

* * *

As Brad lead Steph blindly to the secret location, Ginny and Blaise were staring wide eyed as they entered Honeydukes. The store never ceased to amaze those who worshiped candies.

"Oh, Blaise look over there! New chocolates that keep the taste in your mouth for 5 hours." Ginny exclaimed quite excitedly as she pushed her way through the crowd to the shelf next to the window.

"That's nothing, look at this. These chocolates are a perfect blend of cocoa and peanut butter that instantly calms you when you suck on it." said Blaise, with a happy gleam in his eyes.

They spent the next few minutes sampling the various types of chocolates with glee.

"I absolutely love chocolate!" said Ginny as she smiled over to Blaise. She didn't notice that she had chocolate on her nose.

Blaise pushed towards Ginny and reached out his hand to swipe it off. He then put his finger in his mouth as he sucked on it. Ginny felt a strange tingle in her stomach as she watched him but pushed the feeling aside.

"I have to say, I agree completely." said Blaise as he grinned nefariously.

Ginny let out a nervous little giggle and turned back to the shelves. She was feeling a little overwhelmed by everything that was happening and all her feelings at the moment. How could she be having so much fun with Blaise when she liked Draco. And she was also feeling anxious about what was happening with Draco and Jess.

"Gin, you ok?" asked Blaise after several silent minutes of watching Ginny stare at an empty space on the shelf.

"Oh, sorry, I spaced out for a second there. So do you want to buy anything?" she asked trying to focus on something other than her nervous thoughts.

"I think I'm gonna get some of everything. I really want chocolates but I'm also getting some sugar quills, hover-gumballs, and daydream gummies. And I'm going to get my mom an assortment of their best chocolates. What about you?" he questioned as he collected his items.

"I'm just going to get a few chocolates. I really need to save my money for Christmas. When you have a family of 9 you tend to need a lot of money for gifts." she said trying to add some humor to the situation.

She had always felt a little sad when others had talked about money because they would give her their pity. Ginny knew that she had a great life and didn't need others to feel sorry for her when there were so many other people that needed the pity.

"I bet. Guess I'm lucky it's just me and my parents, and Draco, of course. He's like a brother to me and he always gets me the best gifts." he commented as a smile crossed his face as he, no doubt, was remembering those gifts.

Ginny was just happy that they had moved off the topic of money and tried to bring a lighter air to the conversation.

"So what was the best gift you ever got then?" she asked looking suspicious.

"Well, I'd have to say it was when Draco hired a stripper for me on my 15th birthday."

Ginny's mouth hit the floor as she gaped at Blaise.

"You're kidding?!" she practically screamed.

"Yea, I am." he said and then burst out laughing as Ginny's pale and horrified face turned bright red which almost matched her hair.

"Blaise Zabini! You are the most horrible boy I've ever met!"

"Hey, at least I'm upholding the Slytherin stereotype."

She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips but tried to hide it but failed miserably as her eyes smiled for her.

"Ha! I got you to smmmiiilllleeee!" he sung happily pointing a finger at her.

To hide the fact that she had finally started to smile, she turned her eyes to the chocolate once again. They immediately fell upon the best and consequently most expensive chocolates the store had to offer. She stared wistfully at them for a few seconds before turning away. She felt that it was bad to want something she couldn't have.

Blaise didn't miss this and decided to file it away for future use. If nothing else, he knew what to get Ginny for Christmas.

"So you ready to pay for this?" she asked, her sadness gone.

"Yep, let's go!"

* * *

"Draco, what do you think of this one?" asked Jessica as she twirled in front of him. She was modeling a set of navy blue dress robes.

"Huh, oh, yea they're lovely." he said in a flat tone. He was trying to be a gentleman but his mind was wandering to what Blaise and Ginny might be doing at the moment.

"You really like her, don't you Draco?" she said it as more of a statement than a question.

"What…who?" he asked finally snapped out of his daze.

"Don't try to play dumb. I can see it when you look at Ginny. You want her and felt jealous beyond belief when Blaise wanted to hang out with her and she agreed." she said with a knowing look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Firstly Malfoys do not get jealous and secondly I don't have any feelings toward Ginny." he said.

"Fine, say what you want but I know it's true."

"Ok, Miss "I'm-So-In-Tune-With-Feelings", what about the fact that you love my dear Slytherin friend? If there was ever jealousy at it's purest it's when you looked at Ginny holding on to Blaise's arm. What do you have to say about that?" he asked raising his practically invisible eyebrows.

"So we both have some issues with accepting our feelings. The point is that you should let her know how you feel." she said trying to put the pressure off of herself.

"And why should I do that?" he said trying to not sound like he was asking for advice.

"Because if you don't show her you're interested then you'll lose her or worse she might wind up with Blaise." voicing his worst fears.

"Maybe you're right. I'll think about it, maybe I can talk to her in private during lunch." he said as he was again absorbed in his thoughts.

"I'm not going to get any advice from you on my outfits, am I?"

"Huh, oh, it looks nice."

_Useless boys._ Jess thought as she went to try on a pale pink set of robes.

**Author's Note:** So I hope you all liked it. I know that you expected more and trust me there will be but I thought you would appreciate something cause I doubt I'll get to write again until Monday. I really have to say, I'm having fun writing all the jealousy. Sorry if you guys are upset that I didn't write more about Steph and Brad but they're more of the side characters anyway and I find it more fun to write about the other four. Please review, I always love to read how great I am. LOL! JK!

Next chapter...a fateful kiss! That's all and you won't get me to reveal more so that's it. Haha... love ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys. So I know you must hate me for making you wait so long but I've been really busy. I won't bore you with the details cause it's basically school related. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. I have to say it is probably one of my best. I know, I'm so modest. So, I hope you like it, though I will warn you that there is a cliffhanger at the end, but I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up quickly.

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Sunset Ruby who was the first to review the last chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, they really make me feel great.

P.S. It was brought to my attention that I've been spelling Ginny's full name as Ginerva instead of Ginevra so I will be changing that and if I make any other mistakes please tell me. I just write the names as I hear them in my mind so I tend to make mistakes a lot. So without further adou, chapter 7...

**5 Easy Steps To Get A Guy**

**Chapter 7**

**An Unexpected Kiss**

"Brad!" whined Stephanie, "I'm tired of walking around without knowing where I'm going. Now, I'm not moving another step until you tell me where you're taking me." she stopped walking and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, that won't be necessary because we're here." he said turning around with a sly smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" She looked around and only saw forest, the same as she had seen for the past half hour. "What's so special about here?"

"Come over here and close your eye." he requested.

She was wary for a moment but then walked over to him. She took his outstretched hand and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." he reassured her as he lead her forward. She heard what sounded like leaves rustling and suddenly felt sun warm her face.

"Okay, open your eyes." he said. She opened her eyes to see one of the most beautiful sights she had ever had the pleasure to see.

She was standing in the middle of a clearing with the sun streaming in through the opening in the treetop. A few yards away from her there was a pretty little pond with clear water. The lush green grass of the clearing was scattered with lovely white lilies and daisies. Near the pond's shore there was a blanket with a picnic set up on it.

"Oh Brad, it's gorgeous!" she gushed as she ran over to hug him.

"I knew you loved nature so I had hoped you would like it." He loved how it felt to hold her in his arms. She was so warm and soft against his body.

"I do! How did you know that I loved nature though?" she asked.

"I've seen you in Herbology for the past two years and the plants practically bloom just when you look at them. And every time I see you outside you always look so calm and happy. I wanted to be the one to put that look on your face. Now, shall we eat?" he said leading her over to the blanket. He helped her sit first and then sat down and started to serve the food.

However, Steph barely noticed this as she was lost in her thoughts.

_Wow, no guy has ever done something like this for me before. Most just try to get in my pants. He seems to really know and care about me. It's so strange to have someone watch over me. It's nice…._

_Woah! Don't go too far Stephy! You don't want to get attached to someone who might not always be there. _

Steph was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Brad's voice.

"What do you want on your sandwich, Steph?"

"Well, this might sound strange, but do you have peanut butter and fluff? It's my favorite from America."

"You're wish is my command." he said pulling out said sandwich.

"You are amazing! Do you know that?" she asked half-laughing, half-smiling.

"I think I've been told that once or twice. But it's nice to know you think so too." he added making her smile shyly.

They spent the next half hour eating and talking about random things like school work, gossip, sports, and their families.

"Well, my parents wanted to help in the war so they told me I could either go with them or stay with my aunt and her three kids. My mind was kinda set after that." she answered.

"Didn't you ever get lonely in this new school all by yourself?"

"Oh, yea, the first few weeks were hard but then I became friends with Gin and Jess and it became much easier."

"Talking about your friends what was wrong with them earlier? They were glaring at each other when they weren't looking. Are they in a fight?"

"No, it's just them being jealous of the other." she said simply.

"Why are they jealous?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing important and I don't want to spread their secrets."

"Ok," he said not really interested anymore. "So, wanna go for a swim?"

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"You're a witch, right?" he said amused.

"Yea, but how would that….oh, I'm an idiot!" She took out her wand and transfigured her clothes into a pink bikini. She then transfigured the blanket into two towels. She looked over to Brad and immediately felt hotter than ever before.

He was only wearing blue swim trunks which showed off his six-pack. His chest was peppered with short, curly brown hair that Steph found irresistible.

He spontaneously took off running into the water.

"You comin'?" he called her over his shoulder. She was still staring at him but snapped out of her trance.

"Hey, that's not fair! You cheated!" she yelled as she began to run towards the water.

"I'm a Slytherin, get used to it!" he said laughing.

* * *

"We should probably go and meet the rest of the group for lunch." suggested Ginny as she and Blaise exited Honeyduke's with their hands full of chocolates. She really wasn't all that excited at the idea of seeing Jess flirting with Draco again.

Blaise sensed this and couldn't agree more as didn't want to have to share his day with Ginny with anyone else.

"Why don't we go back to the school early? I really don't feel like trying to eat in the crowded Three Broomsticks." he said.

"Don't you think that everyone will be upset if we leave without telling them?" she worried.

"Well, we're early so we could just go and ask Madame Rosemerta to tell them where we went and then leave before they even get there."

"Ok, sounds like a plan!" she exclaimed.

They took off towards the Three Broomsticks and entered the busy little bar/restaurant.

"Hey Rosemerta!" called Blaise over the heads of some third years when he neared the bar. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked using his most charming smile.

"Blaise, if I had a knut for every time I've heard that out of your mouth I would be as rich as you." she laughed as Blaise gave a smirk and Ginny started to giggle. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"I just need you to tell my friend, Draco and the group he's with, that Ginny and I won't be able to join them for lunch because we're going back to the castle." he said giving a wink that Ginny didn't see.

"Oh, sure, no problem. Have fun!" added Rosemerta with a smile. They then turned and walked out through the crowd and into the slightly less crowded streets of Hogsmeade.

"Well, shall we?" he asked offering his arm. Ginny swiftly looped her arm around his.

"We shall!" as they started a leisurely walk through the streets of Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Are you almost done yet?!" whined Draco like a five-year-old while putting down her bags next to his feet.

"Oh, I suppose I should stop shopping now. It's nearly 1 and we need to meet everyone at the Three Broomsticks. Besides, you need to talk to Ginny." she said silently giggling at the look of absolute horror on Draco's face.

"You know, now that I think about it we have time for you to stop by a few more stores." he said trying to sound normal.

"No, no, you're so right, I should be done by now. So, let's get going. As it is we're going to be late." said Jess once again walking down the street.

Draco couldn't help but think how alike they were. Jessica walked with such confidence and regality. Also, she didn't mind telling people to do things, like hold her many bags, but made it sound like she was asking instead of demanding. She really could have been a rich, pureblood heiress.

But Draco hardly had time to dwell on this as Jess was easily weaving through the crowd and he needed to catch up with her, while weighed down with the shopping bags.

He finally caught up with her when she stopped outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Draco, why didn't you just shrink those bags? It would have made your job a lot easier?" she asked as he put the heavy bags down with a big sigh.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that. I don't go shopping for myself that often and I never have this many bags. Why didn't you tell me sooner if you knew?"

"Because it was funnier to watch you struggle." she said while laughing and walking quickly into the packed Three Broomsticks to escape Draco's wrath.

_Ugh! Useless girls. _He thought as he quickly shrunk the bags and put them in his pocket before following the retreating form of Jessica.

"So, where are they?" he asked.

"We must be the first ones here. Let's just get our drinks and then we'll get food when they get here."

"Ok, I'm sure they'll be here soon." he said pushing his way to the bar to order for himself and Jess.

"Hi Rosemerta. How is my lovely lady doing today?" he said flashing a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy. I've been good, but very busy. Everyone loves my new summer drinks. I've adapted them from a muggle place I visited this summer. They're called Piña Coladas and Strawberry Daiquiris. If I do say so myself, they're delicious! How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm good. Jess and I are just waiting for some of our friends."

"Oh, it's a good thing you reminded me. Your friends, Blaise and Ginny asked me to tell you that they won't be coming because they decided to go back early." Even before she finished she realized she had said something wrong. Draco's face became very worried and sulky.

"You know what Rosemerta? I think Draco and I should head back also. I wanted to show Ginny my purchases and can't wait. You don't mind do you Draco?"

"No, that's fine." he said absently, currently thinking about ways to kill his supposed best friend.

"Sorry to hear that but no worries. Just make sure you both make time to see me on your next visit."

"Of course we will! Thanks so much for relaying the message Rosemerta." she said giving a small smile as she pulled on Draco's arm to get him to follow her out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe him!! If I ever get my hands on Blaise, I'll kill him!" he yelled as they stepped onto the street causing many people to turn their heads and look at him.

"Draco, shush! I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just head back to Hogwarts. Oh, I should go ask Rosemerta to tell Brad and Steph that we won't be having lunch with them." she started to head back inside.

"Don't bother. Brad took Steph on a secret picnic and said they would just meet us back at the school for dinner. I'm starting to wish I had been more like him and just been straight forward with Ginny. Now she's off with Blaise doing Merlin-knows-what."

"Don't worry, Ginny wouldn't do anything with Blaise because I told her that Ilikehim." she said mumbling the last part.

"I hate when people do that, what the hell did you say?!"

"I said that I like Blaise and I don't think Ginny will do anything with him because of it."

"Let's still go back."

"Yea, ok, let's go."

* * *

"Thank you so much for such a great day today Blaise!" said Ginny smiling sweetly at Blaise.

They had just finished having a lunch that could have been considered a feast. Apparently the house elves had a loyalty to the Weasleys and therefore when they saw Ginny's flaming hair they made everything in sight.

"Your welcome, but let me assure you that it wouldn't have been half as enjoyable if you weren't there with me." he said quite charmingly.

Ginny let out a soft giggle to try and release some of the tension that seemed to be building.

"I had a lot of fun with you too." she said while feeling what felt like a hundred butterflies in her stomach at the way Blaise was looking at her. "We should…uh…do it again some…sometime." she stuttered.

"I would like that a lot." he said huskily, leaning in towards Ginny. Her heart started to hammer in her chest while her mind raced.

Half of her wanted to kiss Blaise because she had had a good day with him but the other half didn't want to kiss him because she knew that she loved Draco and felt like she was betraying both guys.

However, when Blaise's face was only inched from hers everything was suddenly wiped from her mind and she felt her eyes flutter close.

Finally after what felt like a year their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. She reveled in the way his lips seemed to take the lead and how juicy they felt. Unconsciously, Ginny felt her arms wrap around his neck and his arms slip onto her waist.

He was just about to deepen the kiss when they were broken apart by the sound of the front doors opened and a loud yell resonated through the foyer.

"You Bitch! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!"

**Author's Note:**So, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I did warn you. Please review cause they make me write faster. Love ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Ok, so you should all be very proud of me. I am updating less than a week after I posted the last one. I figured since I had left you on a cliffhanger last time I would get this one up fast. However, this is the shortest chapter yet but it has a lot of drama so don't be angry with me. I hope you are all enjoying this story as much as I am.

And this chapter is dedicated to Dracoandme. A huge thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you all and you keep me writing! Now, without further adou...

**5 Easy Steps To Get A Guy**

**Chapter 8**

**Betrayed **

"You Bitch! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?!" screamed Jessica as her face and stomach dropped simultaneously. She felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on her head.

On the other hand, Draco was not as frozen as Jess. He looked murderous but chose to simply ignore the two before he lost control of his temper and pounded in his friends face. He started to walk towards the dungeons when he was stopped by the sound of a loud slap.

Draco looked back to see Ginny holding a hand to her stinging red cheek while Jess looked at her friend viciously though behind her eyes there was a slight look of shock.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Ginny yelled.

"You were kissing him, even though you knew I liked him!" Jess shrieked.

Ginny finally felt the weight of the situation actually crash down on her. She hadn't thought of Jess and her feelings when she had kissed Blaise. She wanted to distance herself from her problem so she took a few steps away from Blaise.

Blaise was surprised by Jessica's sudden pronouncement of feelings for him but he hardly had time to ponder this before the girls started to talk again.

"Jess, I really didn't mean to…I wasn't thinking." pleaded Ginny.

"No, really!" said Jess as she slapped Ginny's other cheek.

This was enough to make Ginny forget about apologizing and suddenly her Weasley fire was sparked. She wound up her arm and slapped Jess back.

"Don't hit me, Bitch! Just cause you can't get a man doesn't mean you need to take it out on me!" she screamed as an all out catfight broke loose.

The boys who had been watching this encounter with unwavering interest saw this as the time to step in and stop the girls from their fight. At the moment, Ginny was scratching at ever inch of Jessica's skin she could reach and Jess was pulling on Ginny's hair.

Blaise grabbed Ginny's petite form from around the waist and pulled her off the ground to shock her into calming down while Draco took Jessica's arms, which were stretching towards Ginny's flailing body to hurt her more, and clamped them behind her back.

"Jessica, you need to calm down! You're too good to get in a fight." whispered Draco in her ear. He could see her aristocratic senses taking over and she realized that she was going to make a scene if she continued.

"I'm fine now. Please release me." she said calmly. He let go of her and she turned to face him.

"Thank you for stopping me."

"It was nothing, besides he's not worth it." he assured her.

"Oh, what's wrong Draco? Being a sore loser? Can't stand the idea that I have two girls and you have none?" goaded Blaise who had gotten Ginny to stand beside him without attacking Jessica, though she was still seething.

This was the last straw for Draco who suddenly launched himself at his supposed-best-friend. He started to pummel Blaise's face with punches though it didn't take long for Blaise to start defending himself and soon both boys were beating the crap out of each other.

Ginny took this opportunity to go back to her earlier fight with Jessica.

"Well, are you happy? You ruined any chance of us getting with the guys!"

"What are you talking about?! If it's anyone's fault, it's yours. And let's be honest here, you didn't want me to get with Blaise, you wanted both boys for yourself!" she yelled showing her anger though she was feeling extremely hurt.

"Oh, so now I'm selfish! You know, it wasn't even my idea to use the stupid rules in the first place, that was your suggestion!"

Suddenly both girls just forgot about listening to anything else the other had to say and started to scream at each other though they couldn't understand what the other was saying. In the meantime, the boys were still fighting though both getting considerably tired.

This was the scene that Minerva McGonagall happened upon as she exited the dungeon corridor after having a meeting with Severus Snape.

"Oh my goodness! Stop this now, all of you!!" she demanded in an obviously lethal voice.

The foyer quieted instantly as the boys froze from their positions on the floor, Draco holding his bruised arm and Blaise nursing his cut lip, and the girls shut their mouths with identical looks of shame and worry on their faces.

"What has been going on?! Yelling matches; muggle dueling; and between housemates, no less. I don't care what has caused you to act this way, but you are all in severe trouble!" she said while eyeing them.

"You will all receive detentions this week. Now, I want you to return to your dormitories and if I hear or see you fighting again there will be severe consequences! Now go!" she barked.

The group didn't need telling twice. Without another look back the guys took a fast paced walk towards the dungeons and the girls scurried up the Grand Staircase.

The girls finally slowed down when they reached the, thankfully empty, common room. Jessica finally looked at Ginny and felt her previous anger return in full. Now, not only had she lost Blaise but she had also gotten detention for something that wasn't her fault.

Now wanting to get in another row, she turned around and started moving towards the stairs that led to the sixth year girls dormitory.

"Wait, Jess, we need to talk about this!" exclaimed Ginny once realizing that she was leaving.

Spinning around quickly Jess replied in a cold tone, "What is there to talk about Ginny? You betrayed me! It's as simple as that!"

Then she continued to the staircase and a minute later the sound of a door slamming sounded throughout the common room.

Ginny immediately fell to her knees and burst into tears. She felt horrible for everything she had done. Her best friend would probably hate her forever. Not to mention Draco wouldn't like her now that he saw her kissing his best friend.

Once her tears had stilled a little she crawled over to the rug in front of he fire and curled up. She felt comforted watching the flames flicker, and laying down on the soft rug.

She was thankful that the house elves had cast a heat-resistant barrier around the fire so she didn't have to suffer the heat. She lay there in front of the fire for hours just thinking about and regretting what she had done.

People came back from Hogsmeade and put their stuff away before going down to dinner. No one approached Ginny as word had spread about the fight though she had no clue how.

Soon after the common room emptied the portrait hole opened. Ginny, thinking it was just someone who had forgotten something, didn't bother looking at the person.

"Gin! I just had the best day…Gin what's wrong?!" worried Steph as she ran over to her friend.

"I take it you haven't heard yet. I came back to the castle with Blaise and, well, we kissed." she admitted looking ashamed.

"Oh, Ginny, you didn't." moaned Steph.

"It gets worse. Draco and Jess walked in and saw us. Then we got in a muggle fight and now she hates me." said Ginny miserably while tears began to leak out her eyes again.

Stephanie quickly enveloped Ginny in a hug and rubbed her back.

"It'll be ok, don't cry. We'll make it better and I'm sure Jess doesn't hate you." she cooed in Ginny's ear.

When Ginny had been quiet for some time, Steph pulled her forward to look at her face and found that she had cried herself to sleep.

_Poor thing. I'll have to make this right. I can't let this break up our friendship._ She thought while she cast a levitating spell on Ginny. _Though I did warn them something would happen._

She brought Ginny up to her bed, gently removed her shoes, and tucked her in.

_Merlin I wish_ _Jessica could help. She's much better at this motherly stuff than I am. _

Steph then got into her pajamas and climbed into her bed.

_Tomorrow I'll think about the fight, but for tonight I'll dream._ She thought as she quickly slipped into sweet dreams about **her **Brad.

**Author's Note:** So there you have it, chapter 8. I hope you all liked it. Now, please go and review it so I actually know what you all thought of it. I really love it when I get reviews because it makes me know that others enjoy the story also. Not to mention it will get more people to read this story and then more people will review and then I'll get up new chapters faster and then you'll be happy. So there ya go. A perfect reason to review. Until next time...Love Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Sorry I'm a little late with this but my finals just started and it's been hectic. Anyway, be happy cause it's a pretty long chapter and they're lots of trouble, drama, and well, I'll let you see. So here ya go...

This chapter is dedicated to Jessie'slove who reviewed first to Chapter 8. I also want to give a special thanks to Gryffindor Goddess 31 who read my new story and reviewed it. If you want something a little darker with romance and angst then feel free to read it. So on to the story...

** 5 Easy Steps To Get A Guy**

**Chapter 9**

**Broken Hearts**

"Draco, open up the bloody door!" bellowed Brad, banging on Draco's Head Boy door the next morning.

"Why, the hell, am I here?" asked Blaise, wondering as to why he had been dragged out of his bed so early.

"Because you made this mess by kissing Ginny! I thought you like Jess?!" he said forgetting about his attempts to get into Draco's room.

"Hey, I can like more than one girl at a time. Besides, Jess was ignoring me so I figured she wasn't interested. But then she goes and blurts out that she likes me!" he said ruffling his hair. "What was that about? I'm so confused!" he whined as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Wait, so Jess was all over Draco, yet she likes you. And her and Ginny were jeal… Oh shit! No Way!" said Brad.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Blaise.

"Nothing but I have to go talk to Steph. Keep trying to talk to Draco!" he ordered running down the hall.

He hoped that Steph would be up early as he headed to the Great Hall. He slowed down as he entered and scanned the Gryffindor table until he spotted Steph sitting alone eating a chocolate chip muffin while reading her Witch Weekly.

"Hey Steph." he said sitting down next to her.

"Good morning. What are you doing up this early?" she asked while passing him the plate of muffins.

He ignored this as he asked, "Steph, are your friends playing around with my friends or do the really like them?"

"Oh, I had hoped you wouldn't ask something like that. But I suppose I have to tell you after what happened." she said looking downcast. "Well, it's both I guess. They like the guys but yesterday they were flirting with the other guy."

"Why would they do that?!" he asked enraged.

"It's this stupid magazine article that said if they wanted to get a guy they had to flirt with other guys." she said not looking at him.

"That's insane! Your friends are insane for listening to it!" he yelled.

"Hey, don't insult my friends! I'll admit it wasn't smart but they were just trying to get your man-whore friends to like them, and for more than one night." she yelled back. While she was normally even-tempered she loved her friends and felt a need to defend them.

"What by acting like bitches and ruining their friendship?!"

"Look, I never said I agreed with them but I will defend them."

"Why didn't you tell me or stop them yourself if you didn't agree with it?!"

"Because it wasn't my business and I didn't want to share their secret. I didn't think you needed to know." she practically whispered feeling meek.

"God Steph! Of course I should have known! Now my friends aren't talking and it's your friends' fault. I have to go fix this now. Maybe we shouldn't have started this." he said looking down.

"You don't mean that, do you?" she asked worry evident in her voice.

"I do Steph. I'm sorry but my friends come first. It's best if we don't see each other anymore." he said as he turned around and walked out of the door.

Steph stood there stunned for a few seconds before realizing that she was standing with everyone watching her.

She immediately picked up her bag and ran out the door and didn't stop running until she reached her favorite tree that hid her from the world. She sat in the roots and cried for what seemed like days but was only hours. Finally a little after lunch she heard people calling her name.

"Steph? Are you out here?" she heard Ginny call.

"Oh shut it! I'm sure she doesn't want to see you!" said Jess with venom dripping from her voice.

"Can you just stop it so we can find her?!" said Ginny exasperated.

"Fine!" snapped Jess.

Not wanting to be found she tried to be very quiet and hide under the leaves. However, her blonde hair was hit by the sun just at that moment and shinned giving her away.

"Oh, Steph, what are you doing? Why are you out here covered in leaves?" asked Jess alarmed by her appearance.

"Why didn't you tell me you had found her?!" demanded Ginny as she brushed off the leaves and thorns that had got caught on her clothes.

"Because she doesn't want to see you!" she said turning away from Steph to face her ex-friend. "Now, just go away!"

"Maybe she doesn't want you here! Why don't you go away?"

"**I** want both of you to shut up and go away!" yelled Steph, angry that they were talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Aww, Steph, we're…"

"No, I don't want to hear it!" she said cutting off Jess.

"It's your fault that Brad broke up with me! If you had just listened to me but no! You had to listen to a stupid magazine and now you ruined all of our lives. I hate you both!" she screamed as she spun around and stomped out of the forest.

* * *

"Drake! I'm giving you 5 seconds before I break down this door! Now, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!" As he said 5 he ran at the door with his shoulder down. However, Draco had opened the door right before so he ran into the wall.

"Did you ever think to use magic?" asked Draco as he offered his hand to Brad to pull him up.

"Obviously not! I thought you would have wards up." said Brad trying to make himself seem less dumb.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to get in by force either so you're still an idiot!" said Draco smirking.

"I'd rather be an idiot than a git!" he said with anger etched in his face.

"Oh, so that's why you almost bust down my door…you wanted to insult me. Well, now that that's done with you can go make out with your girlfriend." said Draco gesturing his hand towards the door.

"I don't have a girlfriend. We broke up, but that's not why I'm here. I need to tell you something." he said hesitantly.

"Well get on with it then!" said Draco as he crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

Blaise paced his dorm thinking about all that had happened the day before, but mostly Jessica's declaration of feelings for him.

_Ugh! Damn these hormones! I can't decide who I like. I mean, yea, I liked Jess to begin with but then I had so much fun with Ginny. But that kiss, it wasn't the "I'm so hot I want this to go on forever" kind. It was enjoyable but I wish I could have been kissing Jessica. _

_What the hell are you thinking? _asked the other side of his brain. _She ignored you and hung out with your best friend for the entire day, hanging all over him. She mustn't have meant what she said. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly being slammed into the wall as his ex-friend, Draco came storming in.

Blaise assumed that he was about to be yelled at for kissing Ginny but was surprised by the first thing Draco said.

"I can't believe them! Those little sneaks! Who do they think they are to mess with the boys of Slytherin like that? And that little sneaky redheaded Weasley. She is such a weasel!" he ranted as he started to pace.

Once Blaise realized he wasn't about to be yelled at he started to become curious as to what had upset his normally calm friend.

"Drake, what's wrong? What did she do?" asked Blaise.

"It's not just her; Jessica also. They played us. They pretended to like who the other person liked. Oh, this isn't making sense. I mean Jessica was pretending to like me to make you jealous and Ginny pretended to like you cause she…she…likes me. Or well, liked me. I guess I can't say that now that she kissed you." he drawled off glaring at his friend.

"Wait, how do you know?" Blaise asked trying to keep Draco's anger from himself.

"Apparently Steph let it slip to Brad and he told me. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that the girls played us! Aren't you mad?" he asked looking at Blaise who was surprisingly calm.

"Not really. In fact, I'm happy that now I know what was going on. I was so confused about why Jessica would hang out with you and then say she liked me. I mean I'm a little ticked off but they must have had a reason to do it, right?"

"Yea right! They probably just did it to be bitches."

"Draco, that's not fair to them. I mean you don't know their side of the story and aren't you happy to know that Ginny likes you?"

"She kissed you! Obviously she doesn't like me! Anyways, how can I like someone who wants to trick me?!" he asked outrage coursing through his body.

"Well, you can stay here and sulk all you want but I'm gonna go talk to Jessica and see what she has to say about this." he said as he grabbed his wand and pocketed it.

"Firstly, Malfoys don't sulk. Secondly, you're actually going to go talk to her?" asked Draco looking at Blaise like he had sprouted an extra head.

"Yes, I like her and I don't want to lose her over something as stupid as this. So are you going to talk to Ginny?" he asked though her already knew the answer.

"No, I will not talk to someone who tried to deceive me." he said resolutely as he sat on Blaise's bed.

"Fine, I can't force you. Just let me tell you, I spent the entire day with her and she was lots of fun and I think you would be good together but it's up to you. I am going, see you later." he said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

The second the door closed Draco flopped back onto the bed with his eyes closed and groaned loudly while he tried to stop thinking about Ginny's smile.

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." said Blaise smiling at Jessica who he had found sitting in a comfy chair in the back of the library reading a book.

"Oh, Blaise, hi, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Umm…err…I should really go, I uh… forgot to do this thing." she trailed off as she got up and tried to get away quickly.

"Wait," he pleaded grabbing Jessica's wrist. "I need to talk to you."

When she didn't show any signs of fleeing he began, "Why did you say you liked me yesterday?" he asked.

"Because I do." she answered meekly her face turning a bright red color.

"Then why did you ignore me and spend the day with Draco?" he asked. He just wanted to check and see if what Draco had said was right.

"It's a kinda long story." she said.

"I've got time, take as long as you need." he said sitting down in a comfy chair next to the one she had previously occupied.

"Ok, well, it started because Ginny really liked Draco." said Jess as she sat down in her chair. "She had liked him since the beginning of the year but wouldn't go anywhere near him. Then I saw this article in my muggle magazine about 5 steps to get a guy and I showed her and she said she would try it. Then she found out that I…I…lik…well you know and she told me I should do it with her too," she admitted looking down.

"I really just wanted you to like me and I never wanted to make this hard and confusing for you. I'm so sorry! But trust me I think it hurt me more than it hurt you, so I've learned my lesson and I hope you and Ginny are happy together." she said miserably as she got up with tears in her eyes.

For a second Blaise was stunned to see the tears. He never had to deal with a woman or girl crying and didn't know how to react or what to do. However, his brain finally registered that she was leaving and screamed that he should stop her.

"Oh, no you don't. You're not running away again." he said grabbing her wrist for the second time in 5 minutes. He was trying to make her laugh or at least make her smile but only got a weird hiccup through her tears which were silently pouring out of her eyes.

"Hey, shush, it's okay." he said making soothing sounds and wiping away her tears with his thumbs as.

_Where the hell is this coming from? I don't comfort girls, I'm normally the one making them cry after I leave them._

She was as surprised by his actions as he was and found that her tears were quickly stopping now that he was taking care of her.

"Now," he began as her tears ended though she still let out afew squeaky hiccups. "What makes you think that I want to be with Ginny?" he asked looking down into her warm brown eyes.

"I saw you kissing her and you obviously like her." she said like it was the dumbest question in the world.

"You're right I do like Ginny. We had a great time with each other. But," he said as he noticed her lips starting to frown. "when I was kissing her the only person I could think about was you."

"Hold on, kissing Ginny made you think of me?" she said with an incredulous look on her face.

He chuckled deeply and then said, "It was more of thinking that I would rather be kissing you."

She instantly blushed a beautiful pink color and smiled shyly while looking down.

"Really?" she asked slightly shocked.

"Of course, and I probably would have but I thought you were interested in Draco since you were hanging off him. By the way, you're kinda slutty when you pretend to flirt." he said with joy in his eyes.

"Hey," she said in indignation.

"It's ok. You can pretend to flirt with me anytime." he said smoothly as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"So, is there anyway I can get that kiss?" she asked looking at him thorough sparkling eyes.

"What do you think?"

He then bent down and slowly pressed his lips to her sweet, red ones.

**Author's Note:** Well, what did you think about it? I hope your all happy that it's not Blaise and Ginny, ye of little faith. I hope you don't doubt me again. Poor Steph though, she finally is happy and it all comes crashing down. And what about Draco and Ginny? What will happen with them? Guess you'll have to wait for my next update to find out. Review, review, review! Love Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I'm back...I know you probably hate me for taking so long but my other story took over me and this chapter was taking a while for me to write. I'm still not convinced that it's that great but it's the best I could do with this transitional chapter. So, here ya go...

This chapter is dedicated to Jessie'slove, who was the first to review last chapter. Thanks for being so great.

**5 Easy Steps To Get A Guy**

**Chapter 10**

**Apologizing is Hard to Do**

For the next few days the girls avoided each other. Ginny had seen Jessica with Blaise and they seemed to have sorted out their differences as they had been snogging every time. This only angered Ginny more as Jessica had been the one to convince her to use the stupid rules and now she had gotten her happily ever after and left Ginny all alone.

Steph had not talked to anyone since that day in the woods. She spent more and more time outside by herself just drawing or painting nature. Though she never saw him, Brad often watched her but never had the courage to talk to her.

Brad had realized how stupid he was for breaking up with her after talking to Blaise only hours after he had gotten together with Jessica.

Flashback

"Dude, you won't believe what happened." said Blaise as he entered the dormitory that evening.

"What?" asked Brad without much curiosity as he lay on his bed.

"I talked to Jessica and she told me that she likes me and now we're together, like a couple." he said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Wait, can this be true?" said Brad sitting up. "Did the great Blaise who promised he would never stay with a girl for more than a night get a girlfriend?"

"I know, it was a surprise for me too. But there's just something about her. It's like I want to take care of her, be with her, make her laugh. She's more than just a random girl for the night."

"You, my friend, actually have feelings for her. So you weren't upset that she pretended to like Draco?" he asked.

"Well, I was at first but she explained that the girls wanted to make us actually like them and be more than our one night stand. And as much as I hate to admit it, they were right. If they hadn't used that magazine we probably wouldn't have noticed them." he said sitting on his bed.

"So, do you think I should get back with Steph then? I mean, she did keep quiet about it all. It practically destroyed your friendship with Draco." said Brad looking for something to justify him breaking up with Stephanie.

"Oh, I talked to Draco and we're fine now. He's not too happy with the girls but he said that it wasn't my fault that Ginny threw herself on me so he doesn't blame me for kissing her. Anyway, Steph was just doing what any of us would have done. She was protecting her friends."

"Then you think I should get back with her?"

"Well, I really don't think that you should both be miserable for something that didn't have to do with either one of you. I mean, you had a great day with her didn't you?"

"Yea, she's lots of fun, and I really like her."

"Then you shouldn't let her get away. I think you should apologize to her."

"But what if she won't take me back? I said some horrible things to her." said Brad looking at his hands.

"You have to try until you get her back, otherwise people will think that there is a girl out there that can resist the Slytherin charm." he said smirking.

"Fine, but I'm gonna sound stupid." he said sulkily.

End Flashback

So for the past few days Brad had been watching Steph trying to build up the courage to talk to her though he always failed miserably.

Today, Steph sat on the shore of the lake but in a secluded area so that she was hidden by the bushes. She was sketching a picture of a fairy laying on a lily pad on the lake. He loved it though the fairy seemed to be really sad. This only made him feel worse about all that had happened.

"How many more days do you plan to follow me before you actually talk to me?" asked Stephanie suddenly not even looking up from her sketch.

Brad was shocked but figured he couldn't hide behind the bushes anymore so he stepped out.

"You've known I've been following you?" he asked.

"Of course, you know you're not exactly a ninja."

"Oh….well…then…umm…so…I guess I'll just go."

"Is that why you've been following me? So that you can leave when I try to talk to you?" she asked obviously annoyed.

"It's just…no…I kinda wanted to apologize."

"Oh," she said finally looking up from her sketchbook. She didn't sound mad or happy, just interested.

"I had no right to yell at you or to insult your friends. I shouldn't have blamed you for what Ginny and Jess did." said Brad earnestly.

"You're right, it wasn't fair, especially since I didn't do anything." she said with slight anger.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. But if you'll give me another chance, I'd really like to be your boyfriend again?" he asked more than said.

"Were you really ever my boyfriend? We were together for like what, maybe 16 hours? And then I didn't tell you the full truth and you yelled at me. Do you think that there really is anything to save?"

"I want to at least try. We had a great day at Hogsmeade and we really connected, I thought. I want to see where it takes us."

"I still don't know…I do like you Brad but…."

"But nothing. If you like me and I like you then why shouldn't we be together. I promise that I won't do anything like this ever again. I promise that I'll try my hardest to make this relationship work and that I'll try my hardest to keep you from getting hurt."

"You promise?" she asked and he could almost physically see her walls coming down.

"Yes, if you get back together with me then I will always do whatever I can to keep you from getting hurt, scouts honor." he said putting up three fingers.

Steph giggled at this but still looked slightly reluctant.

"You know, I don't normally trust people, mostly boys. And then I did and you hurt me. What's to stop you from doing it again? How can I trust you again?" she asked.

"I don't know what else I can say. I realize I was a huge idiot and I want you to trust me. What if I say that if I hurt you again I give you full permission to hurt me back in any way you see fit?" he asked.

"So, you would let me, let's say tell every girl in the school you're gay and then cut off your manhood?"

"Owww, vicious! But yes, if it would make you happy, then yes, I would let you." he said smiling.

"Well, I suppose any guy that would let me hurt him like that deserves a second chance." she said grinning.

"Then, we're boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

"Yea, but ya know," she said pausing to see his smile slipping. "…we have 3 days worth of kissing to make up for." she finished smirking.

"Well, no better time than the present." he said sitting down next to her.

He then held her shoulders as he slowly and gently kissed her. Then, very suddenly, Steph pulled Brad's head closer to hers and deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his lips. He instantly opened them and both of their tongues met. Any disheartened feelings that Brad had at Steph taking the lead disappeared in that moment as he felt a spark run through his body.

He moved his hands down her arms leaving a hot trail on Stephanie's skin. It made her want to feel his hands everywhere on her body. He continued running his hands down her body and finally rested them on her hips. His lips then moved from Steph's mouth to kissing down her neck. Once he got to her collarbone he started to suck at her skin.

Though she was not expecting this, Stephanie's body seemed to react before her mind could process what she was doing. Her body arched closer to his and her hands slipped to the top of his head as she ran her fingers over his short hair.

Taking her reaction as a positive sign he gently bit the spot that he had been sucking on. At feeling this Steph let out a loud gasp of pleasure and Brad smiled against her skin. He then licked the spot he had bit causing her to let out a sigh.

After he had tended to the spot on her collarbone, he continued up the other side of her neck with kisses until he again reached her lips. His tongue immediately invaded her mouth as he explored every crevice of her mouth. This continued for another few minutes until they both needed to stop for air.

Steph smiled as she looked at Brad to see he was staring at her like she was the only girl in the world.

"I definitely missed that." she said through huffs. Her words were had meant that she had missed him and the kiss though he seemed to catch her double meaning.

"Me too." he assured her with a little kiss. He then laid back on the grass with his hands underneath his head.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked suggestively.

"Actually, I want to sketch you." she said, smiling at his disappointed face. "Oh, don't be such a baby. We have a ton of time to snog but who knows how many more sunny days we have left this year."

"Awww, we were having a lot of fun." he said pouting.

"I promise I'll make it worth you're while if you let me do this." she said stroking his chest with her hand causing an involuntary shiver of pleasure to pass through his body.

"Well, I guess if it will make you happy…" he drawled with a lazy grin on his face.

"Oh, thank you so much for your generosity." said Steph sarcastically. "Now, just stay like you are right now and don't more."

"Do you want me to smile or frown? And should my eyes be open or closed?"

"I think you're eyes should be closed like you are taking a nap but with a small smile on your face."

"Kay, how's this?" he asked imitating what she had told him to look like.

"Perfect, just stay still." Steph said picking up her sketchbook and pencil.

* * *

"A little more here….just a bit more shadow here…and….Done!" she exclaimed turning around her book to face him.

"Brad?" she asked when he didn't open his eyes. Before she could get worried he let out a little snore that made her smile.

_He really is too cute for my own good. I'll just show him the picture later, but for now I think a small nap would do me some good. _

Steph put her sketchbook down on the ground away from the water so it wouldn't get wet and laid down next to Brad feeling his warmth radiating off his body. She was instantly calmed and within minutes she fell asleep.

Only minutes after Steph fell asleep Brad woke up to see her lying next to him peacefully. Without a second thought he turned over, wrapping his arm around Steph's body, and went to sleep again hoping that they would never be disturbed.

* * *

"Hey Blaise. Where's Brad?" asked Draco as he walked into the common room that evening.

"No clue, last time I saw him was this morning. He was going to go and try to talk to Steph, again. But he hasn't come back all day."

"Stupid prat. It's bad enough that you got together with Jessica, one-half of the Gryffindor tease girls, but now he's getting back with the Gryffindor liar. You're both ridiculous." he said plopping on a couch.

"Oh, what's wrong? Upset that everyone is getting together except for you?" asked Blaise smirking.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I got together with someone last night." he said smugly.

"Oh," said Blaise not looking surprised. "Any clue what her name was this time?"

"I think it started with a 'B'. Maybe it was Brittney or Bailey or something like that. What does it matter anyway?" he asked not looking concerned that he didn't even know who he had slept with.

"I would be afraid to close my eyes if I were you. All those girls scorned…very scary." he said pretending to shiver.

"Oh, please! They all know what their getting into when they sleep with me. They know to not expect more than a couple of days and they know that I'm not really in love with them or anything." he said rolling his eyes.

"Hhhmm, you know, that's one of the reasons that the girls used the rules in the first place."

"Ugh, are we talking about the Gryffindor teases again?"

"Drake, the reason that the girls did what they did was because they didn't want to be one of our random fucks. Jessica told me that Ginny's liked you this entire year but she wouldn't even come near you because she wanted to have something more with you." he said trying to get his thickheaded friend to see reason.

"Yea right. They probably just thought that up after all of this happened."

"No, they didn't. In fact, Jessica and Ginny haven't talked since the day when Brad broke up with Steph. I've been kinda worried about Ginny. She has barely talked to anyone in the past few days, she's barely eaten anything, and she looks extremely tired. I think she feels mad at her friends and herself."

"Why would she be mad at herself?" he asked, actually curious.

"Well, she's mad that she actually followed those rules, that she kissed me, that she lost you."

"She'll live." was all he said as he contemplated what Blaise had said.

"Why can't you just swallow your pride and go talk to her?" he asked exasperated.

"She tried to trick the boys of Slytherin. I don't care how hot she is, no one makes a fool of me!"

"Oh, so you admit that you think she's hot." he said smugly.

"Shut it! I didn't come here to listen to you try to convince me to go out with the weasel. I wanted to ask you if your girlfriend is letting you come to the Ravenclaw party this Saturday?"

"Of course, she's coming too. So is Ginny I think…"

"I don't want to hear about Weasley. But there are some twins that want to hang out with us at the party, what do ya think?" he asked eagerly.

"Dude, isn't there only one set of twins in the school since the Patil twins left?" asked Blaise confused.

"Yea, the Leo twins, why?"

"God Draco! They're third years!" he yelled. Blaise suddenly got up and punched Draco's shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop being a git and just go get with Ginny."

"No, I don't even care about her." he said stubbornly.

"Yea, of course you don't. That's why you've gone and watched her in the library everyday."

Draco looked shocked that he knew that but tried to hide it.

"Please! I've been studying for NEWT's." he tried to convince though he sounded fake even to his own ears.

"Hum, well, that's perfectly acceptable except our NEWT's aren't until June. Any other excuses?"

"Fine, so maybe I have been going to the library to see her but it doesn't mean anything. Have you forgotten about what my father would do if he found out I was dating a Weasley?" he asked seriously.

"He doesn't have to know. But why shouldn't you and Ginny be happy together?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it but I doubt anything will happen. We're complete opposites, born rivals, all that crap. We weren't meant to be together." he said getting up off the couch.

"Maybe, but have you ever heard that opposites attract?" he said as Draco walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Hi Ginny." said Jessica tentatively as she walked up behind her in the library.

"Huh…wha…oh…it's you." she said disdainfully as Jessica took the seat next to her. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have suggested that we listen to that stupid magazine." she said looking truly sorry.

"No," said Ginny feeling like it was time to be grown up. "I should be the one saying sorry. I was a horrible friend. I kissed Blaise and I'm really sorry about it. I was so stupid."

"Yea, you were." she said laughing. "But I don't care, I just want to be friends again. I haven't gossiped with anyone in days."

"Merlin! Jessica Kling not gossiping?! Are you feeling okay?" Ginny asked while putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yes, but I haven't had anyone to talk to. When Blaise and I get to see each other, we don't really talk that much." she said getting a dreamy look on her face.

"I can only guess what you might be doing with him when you're not talking." said Ginny with a smirk.

"Anyways," she said jutting back to reality. "The few times that I've talked to Blaise, we talked about you."

"Oh, God, does he hate me?" she asked looking horrified.

"No, actually we were both worried about you and Draco. You've been alone for the past few days and he's hardly been alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, according to Blaise, he was really upset that we tried to trick them so he's been with a different girl every night, though he doesn't really like any of them."

"So, everything is ok now. I mean you're with Blaise, and Draco went back to his old life, so everything's good." concluded Ginny sadly.

"No it's not! He likes you but it just too stubborn to talk to you but I'm sure if you apologized he'll forgive you and you can be together like me and Blaise."

"I can try but I doubt it will do any good. It sounds like he's happy with his life."

"You'll never know until you try but that's for another day. For now, I have like 3 days worth of gossip to tell you."

"Ok, spill…"

"Well, at Hogsmeade, Cathy met up with Dan at Honeydukes and later they were found coming back from the woods. Her shirt was mis-buttoned and his shoes were untied…can you believe it….and…" she said stopping suddenly when a shadow covered their table.

"What do you think you're doing talking about such things in MY library!" shrieked Madame Pince. "Get out now! Both of you!"

She then took out her wand and started to make Ginny's books fly out the door. Both girls got up immediately and ran from the library, both laughing hysterically.

"And keep you're girlish nonsense out!" she yelled a she deposited her books outside the door, closing the door quickly behind them.

"Thanks…a…lot…" joked Ginny between laughs.

"Oh, you'll get over it." she said also laughing.

"Well, I'm starving! I've barely eaten in days." she said picking up her books.

"Ok, ok, I can tell you more gossip on the way."

"Oh goody!" said Ginny with fake enthusiasm as they both walked towards the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think of this chapter? Was it good, bad, just so-so? Also, what did you think of my first serious kissing scene? I'm not sure if I'm good at writing them or not but I hope it wasn't too bad. Just tell me what you think about it please.

I'm hoping next chapter will be better and more interaction between Draco and Ginny. Just be faithful to me and keep reviewing and you'll get a new chapter soon. Last chapter I got my most reviews for any one chapter with 5 so I trust that we can keep it going and keep reviewing. Love Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I know I'm a horrible person for keeping this from you for so long but I got the worst writer's block and just couldn't think about what I wanted to do with this. Anyway, inspiration stuck last night so I spent hours writing and came out with this. I think it's pretty good and I think you'll all love me by the end of the chapter. Well...get reading...

This chapter is dedicated to Beastie who reviewed first last chapter.

**5 Easy Steps to Get a Guy**

**Chapter 11**

**I'm Sorry **

"Mmmmm, oh God, mmmm, I missed food!" said Ginny through mouthfuls as she grabbed more and more food.

"Exactly how long has it been since you last ate?" asked Jess concerned because she had hardly ever seen Ginny eat food like this.

"I don't know; maybe…." she mumbled trailing off but not giving an answer.

"Gin, seriously, have you eaten since we got in the fight?" she asked already knowing the answer by the look on Ginny's face.

"Well, I think I had a piece of toast on Sunday and a banana on Monday." said Ginny looking down.

"Ugh! Ginevra Molly Weasley! What were you thinking?! You need to eat even if you are slightly upset! God, why do I always feel like I'm your mother?!" she asked exasperated as she began to load Ginny's plate with different foods.

"I'm sorry mommy." said Ginny though she smiled mischievously. "Talking about that you might want to use your mothering skills on Steph. I've barely seen her in days and she seemed really sad last time we saw her."

"Fine, first you eat and then we'll go find Steph and apologize for not listening to her. Hopefully we'll be friends before we go to sleep."

"Ok, sounds good just let me eat some more." said Ginny as she started to eat off the plate that Jess handed her.

"Don't eat so fast, you'll choke. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her outside somewhere." she assured Ginny.

"You know, you sound like a mother." said a male voice from behind Jessica. She whirled around in shock to see Blaise standing there. She instantly blushed bright red and looked down.

"I didn't know you were there." she said quietly.

"It's ok, you can be my mommy anytime." he whispered in her ear causing a shiver to pass through her body.

"Is that all you ever have on your mind?" she asked while playfully slapping him arm though she almost instantly rubbed the spot with her hand.

"Yes. So I take it that you two are friends again?" he observed.

"Of course, nothing could keep us apart for long." said Ginny as she took a break in eating a meat pie.

"Well, do you mind if I just break you apart for a minute so that I can talk to my gorgeous girlfriend?" asked Blaise charmingly.

"No problem, I'll still be here." she said smiling.

"Thanks love." he said taking Jessica's hand to help her up and walk her to the doors of the Great Hall.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Jessica concerned.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that big. It's just, Draco and Ginny I guess. I've talked to Draco and tried to convince him to talk to Ginny; he's still really mad with her but I think if she talked to him maybe he would forgive her." said Blaise.

"Well, I talked to Ginny and I think she would talk to him if somehow they were forced together but I don't think she'll go looking for him." she said uncertainly.

"Excuse me, I was told by Professor McGonagall to give these to you." said a nervous little first year. She held out two scrolls.

"Thank you." said Jessica kindly as she accepted her scroll. The little girl smiled briefly, handed Blaise his scroll, then practically ran away.

"I wonder what this could be about?" she asked rhetorically as she opened her own scroll.

_Miss Kling, _

_As a result of the fighting that took place this last Saturday, you, along with Miss Weasley and Misters Malfoy and Zabini, will receive detention tonight. Please have two of you report to the Potions room and two of you report to my classroom. I expect that you can coordinate this and that there will be two in each place at 8 o'clock sharp. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

"Oh, this is perfect!" squealed Jessica after reading it.

"You think that there is something good about getting detention?" asked Blaise dumbfounded.

"No but don't you see? It's the perfect way to get Draco and Ginny together."

"I don't think so, Draco won't agree to be in the same room as Ginny." he said doubtfully.

"Then we won't tell them. I'll tell Ginny that me and her are going to have detention in the Potion classroom and you tell Draco the same thing. Then we both go to the Transfiguration classroom and they are forced to be together. It's perfect!" she said again.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Ok, then I'll see you later in McGonagall's classroom?"

"Yep, I'll see you soon. Just make sure that they don't see each other until they're in the room." she reminded him.

"I think I can handle it." he said as he bent down to place a small kiss on her lips. "See you later." he said winking as he walked away.

She stood smiling to herself for a moment before she began to walk back to the Gryffindor table where Ginny was reading her scroll while shoveling food into her mouth.

"I guess you've seen that we have detention then?" asked Jessica as she sat down again.

"Yea, it sucks. I wonder what they'll have us do?" pondered Ginny as she began to slow her eating.

"No clue but I talked to Blaise and we agreed that me and you should go to Potions and the boys will go to Transfiguration so that you and Draco don't need to see each other." she said pretending to pout.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you won't get to be with Blaise but I promise I'll make it up to you." empathized Ginny.

"It's no problem, anyway we should probably get going soon. We only have 15 minutes." said Jessica as she saw Draco and Blaise leave the Great Hall.

"Kay, let's go then." said Ginny getting up automatically.

"Actually, I'm still hungry. You can go ahead and I'll meet you there." said Jessica.

"Ugh! I hope Snape isn't there early but yea, I really should make sure I'm not late. He's always hated my family so I'm sure he would love an opportunity to give me another detention. Just make sure you hurry." implored Ginny.

"Of course, I'll just have a quick snack and meet you there soon." she said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Ginny then turned and walked out of the Great Hall at a leisure pace, which eased Jessica's worry knowing that Draco would be at the room before she got there.

She then grabbed a roll and began to pull off pieces and eat them as she daydreamed of her most recent snogging session with Blaise.

* * *

"Those skanks, if it weren't for them we wouldn't have detention tonight." said Draco heatedly as he walked with Blaise towards the Potions classroom.

"Hey one of those girls is my girlfriend so I would appreciate it if you didn't call her a skank. I would hate to have to kill you." said Blaise haughtily.

"Yea right! Anyway, I won't insult her anymore if you really don't like it. Besides, she was ok in Hogsmeade so I guess I can try to like her. I bet it was Weasley's idea anyways." spit out Draco.

"I thought you were considering the possibility that you wanted to go out with her earlier." he questioned.

"Well, not anymore. I mean she lied just to get what she wanted and then screwed it up." he rationalized.

"Oh, I almost forgot, she lied…" said Blaise in a baby voice. "Because of course Draco, the man-whore of the school, has never lied to get a girl before."

"So what? That was different." explained Draco.

"How was it different?" he asked.

"She's a girl." said Draco simply while shrugging.

"That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. You really should talk to her and try to remember that what she wanted was you."

"I already told you that I'm not going to talk to her until she apologizes and even then I don't think I'll talk to her. Well, come on, let's get this over with." said Draco with a finality in his tone as they reached the door.

"Oh, I forgot, I wanted to drop off my bag in the dorm. We still have some time so I'm gonna run to the common room and I'll be back. Kay?"

"Whatever, saves me from having to listen to you lecture me anyway. I just hope Snape doesn't give you another detention for being late." said Draco with a sneer.

"I'll be fine, but it's nice to know that you love me so much Draco. It's strange, I never knew that you just had sex with so many girls just to cover up the fact that you're gay." smirked Blaise.

"You wish! Personally I've always thought that you were gay but it could just be because you act so feminine."

"This coming from the guy who spends two hours in the morning doing his hair." said Blaise as he turned around and started to walk away from the classroom.

"I do not!" yelled Draco after him as he smiled and walked into the classroom.

* * *

Blaise had just passed the entrance to the Slytherin common room when he heard footsteps. He quickly hid behind a tapestry as he waited for who ever it was to pass. Interest compelled him when he heard the person talking though no one was answering so he peeked out and saw Ginny walking by herself while mumbling. He strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

"There's no way I can apologize to Draco! He would just laugh in my face. Though I was pretty horrible to kiss his friend and all. But it's not like we were going out or anything so he shouldn't be upset." she mused to herself.

"Yea, I'll just ignore him, besides it would have never worked out anyways. I'll just avoid him and soon we'll forget the other exists." she concluded with a small grin as she continued down the corridor.

Once he was sure that she was gone, Blaise continued at a brisker pace towards the Transfiguration classroom laughing the entire way. He only wished that he could see their faces when detention began.

* * *

"Where have you been?" asked Jessica in a sweet and inquiring voice as Blaise entered the room. She was next to him in a heartbeat and slid her arms around his waist.

"I was listening to your friend talk to herself. It was quite amusing." he said grinning.

"Oh," she said. "Anything interesting?"

"Nothing much, she's just convinced that she will avoid Draco." he said while chuckling softly.

"Well, I'll wish her good luck with that." she said equally smiling. "Anyway, I think that we spend too much time playing matchmaker for Draco and Ginny and not enough time on us. I mean we're in this deserted room all by ourselves and we're talking about them."

"Then I must correct that." he said simply as he bent his head lower until his lips met hers in a hot kiss. Unlike his past kisses this wasn't soft and cautious but harder and more yearning like he needed her lips on his. He suddenly slid his tongue across her bottom lip and though she had never been kissed like this before her body seemed to know what to do. She opened her lips and felt his tongue enter her mouth. She immediately met his tongue with hers and it seemed as though they were dancing together. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that he was moving his hands lower on her body though most of her was concentrating on the battle ensuing in her mouth.

"Oh My!" exclaimed a voice behind Blaise from the door. "Stop this immediately!" commanded Professor McGonagall who looked as though she might blow up at any moment.

Jessica gasped and pulled away quickly looking ashamed at being caught in a snogging session by a teacher. Her face turned as red as a tomato and she looked down at the ground as though she hoped it would swallow her whole. Blaise smiled mischievously at Jess then turned around trying to look sheepish though failing miserably.

"What is this?!" she practically hissed out in displeasure.

"Well, you see Professor, Jessica had a peanut lodged in her throat and I thought that was the best way to get it out." said Blaise glee evident in his eyes. Jess could only stare in disbelief that he would be so cocky and troublesome at this moment.

"Hmm," huffed McGonagall though she seemed less likely to explode than before. "I can not believe that you of all people, Miss Kling, would participate in this kind of activity. You're always such an exemplary student though I can't say I'm surprised with you Mr. Zabini."

Blaise did not seem upset by this at all. Quite the contrary, he had a look of happiness and pride on his face. Jessica on the other hand was mad and hurt that even her teacher did not believe she could ever do anything wrong merely because she was a good student. So what if Blaise was her first boyfriend, it didn't mean that she meant to be a nun or anything! However, she held this all in and waited to hear their punishment.

"Well, tonight you two will be washing this entire room without magic. I have brought Mr. Filch's cleaning supplies with me," she said while using her wand to levitate the cleaning supplies into the room. "I expect it spotless within 3 hours and if I catch you two doing anything like that again I will give you a week's worth of detentions. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." they both said though Jessica looked a lot more serious than Blaise.

"I will be back periodically so I wouldn't slack off if I were you." she said looking directly at Blaise as she said it. Without waiting for a response she exited the room and shut the door with a snap. As soon as she left both teenagers let out a sigh of relief causing them to laugh a little before they set to work.

* * *

Ginny opened the classroom door at the last possible minute as she wondered where Jessica was. She would be late and Snape wouldn't like it one bit. She walked inside tentatively but relaxed when she didn't see Snape.

"Damn, did you learn how to apparate inside the castle or something? You just left…" said Draco as he walked out from the back corner of the classroom where he had been reading a book left behind by some student.

"What are you doing here?!" asked both Draco and Ginny at the same time. Neither looked at all happy with the situation.

"What do you mean what am I doing here Weasley?!" he asked with a sneer. "Blaise and I have detention here tonight. You and that pure-blood-wannabe girlfriend of his are suppose to be with McGonagall."

"Don't insult Jessica! At least she's not a pureblood crazed whore who can't keep his hands to himself." she spit back.

"Look who's calling who a whore. I wasn't the one snogging my best friend's crush." he said smirking condescendingly.

Her response was lost as the door opened once again revealing a greasy and black man.

"Ahh, I see you have both made it here on time. Quite surprising from a Gryffindor. I was under the assumption that you were all pathetic dunderheads who had no regard for the rules." said the potion's master disdainfully.

Ginny's temper which was already sparked flared though she bit her tongue to keep from yelling something back at him.

"By any rate, you two will be cleaning out the potions storeroom. You will clean each container, without magic, alphabetize them by categories, and mark down any potions that are in low supply. I will be back in 3 hours and expect that it will be complete by the time I get back." he said smirking as he opened the door to a room containing over 1000 vials of various potions. He then waved his wand and water and cloths appeared along with a tally list of all the potions.

"I doubt I need to tell you that if it is not to my satisfaction you will be subject to worse punishment than this so I suggest you get it done correctly." said Snape as he walked out the classroom, his steps echoing across the dungeon. Ginny stole a quick glance at Draco who looked rather bored and then picked up her rag and began to clean the vials one by one.

After cleaning 5 by herself she looked over to Draco and saw that he was sitting on a desk and didn't look as though he intended to help anytime soon.

"What are you doing?" she asked exasperated. Her anger had not left her though she realized that what he had said was true. She had acted like a whore and she felt horrible for it.

"Well, you seemed to have it under control, I figured I would just let you handle it." he said as though it were obvious.

"No way! You're going to help or I won't do it and we'll both get in trouble!" she said stubbornly as she threw down the cloth as though to emphasize the truth of her words.

"You just love stirring up trouble don't you?" asked Draco acidly as he picked up the other cloth and began to clean off the vials as well though he had a grimace on his face. "I mean, you nearly ended two friendships in one day, not many people can do that."

"Look I wasn't trying to create trouble!" said Ginny hotly before she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I wanted to apologize. It was stupid to lie to you guys and to kiss Blaise. It was cruel to him, Jess, and you."

"I don't see how it was cruel to me. It's not like I care what you do." he said while pretending to look unaffected.

"Oh, well, I just meant that I'm sorry I lied and that I nearly broke up your friendship with Blaise. I know you don't care." she said nonchalantly though there was a sadness in her eyes. Draco couldn't stand seeing that look, mostly because he knew it had been his words that had caused it.

"Why did you even want me to like you? Why did you even like me at all?" he asked bewildered as to why his sworn enemy's sister would be interested in him.

"I don't know really. I mean, I know I'm suppose to hate you, you've teased me and my family for as long as I can remember, but I don't know…I guess I'm just attracted to bad guys. I mean I fell in love with Tom Riddle, you must be better than him." she said though her eyes widened in surprise that she had said it out loud. She hadn't told anyone that she had actually fallen in love with Tom, well, before he had tried to kill her that was.

"You loved Tom Riddle?!" asked Draco clearly shocked.

"Yea," she muttered not wanting to meet his eyes. "He was my first real friend at Hogwarts. Everyone only saw me as the youngest Weasley and how there was nothing extraordinary about me but he said I was pretty and smart and special. I guess he just charmed me. But then he tried to kill me and well, I'm sure you can guess that my feelings didn't last long."

"Wow, I never really knew the whole story. I only found out after it happened that you had wound up with a diary belonging to the Dark Lord from when he was a teenager and that it had nearly killed you but I didn't know that you fell in love with him." he said simply. Ginny looked up and was relieved to see that he didn't look at her like she was crazy or shun her like she always thought people would do if they ever knew.

"So, you said I must be better than the Dark Lord. Do you really believe that?" he asked while trying to look menacing and scary.

"Oh, yes, you're only slightly evil and I think it's more of being lonely than anything." she said simply.

"You think that I'm lonely?" he asked incredulously. "I have tons of girls who worship me, an entire house that adores me and you think I'm lonely?"

"Yes, they're just fans but does anyone besides Blaise actually know the real Draco? Do any of those girls make you feel anything besides lust? I think you want someone to get close to you."

"And you think that someone should be you?" he asked sneering.

"I honestly don't know. I want it to be me but that's up to you. I mean, you know that I like you, though sometimes I'm not sure why," she added under her breathe but loud enough for Draco to hear. "but I don't plan on being a one-night-stand or anything like that so I really think it's up to you where we go from here."

He stood contemplating her for a few minutes. He obviously lusted for her but was it something more than that that had made him want to punch Blaise when he kissed her? Maybe it was her laugh or the way he could talk with her and not feel like he was talking to a wall. Either way the little Gryffindor princess had weaseled her way into his heart and he knew that he didn't want to not have her in his life.

"I think we should give it a try." he said turning to face her completely.

"And by give it a try you mean try being boyfriend and girlfriend?" she clarified.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Draco as though he were proposing.

"Of course I will." said Ginny while giggling and Draco felt savored the sound hoping to never forget the way it sounded like wind chimes. He stepped closer to her so that he could feel her breathe on his chest. She looked up and saw that his grey eyes were like molten steel and felt breathless. He leaned down his head slowly as though afraid she would back away. He saw her eyes flutter closed and he smirked before pressing his lips onto hers.

Ginny felt an enormous shock that shot from her lips to her toes and back. Though she had experienced kisses before, many deeper and more advanced than this, she had never felt as complete with another persons lips against hers. Draco seemed to be taking it slow, which she appreciated as she knew that he probably never just kissed a girl.

She ran her hands up his back and enclosed them around his neck as he encircled her waist with his arms pulling her closer. His resolve seemed to have lessen as he prodded her lips with his tongue though hesitantly as though unsure how she would react.

Her lips parted immediately and he explored her mouth finding that she tasted sweeter than anyone he had ever kissed. She sighed against his mouth, enjoying kissing someone who was so good at it. All of her other boyfriends had never seemed to know what to do and it had annoyed her.

As quickly as the kiss began it ended to Ginny's disappointment though she was grateful that she could breath again as she had become lightheaded.

"We should probably get to work." she said though she didn't sound happy at all.

"Don't pout, I promise, there's more where that came from." he said kissing her nose softly before returning to work. Ginny grabbed her cloth off the ground and turned back to work as well with a hidden smile on her face.

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? I know there wasn't much going on this chapter but Draco and Ginny are finally together so you should all love me. Just to let you know this is not the end yet but it might be coming soon depending on if I can think of either a good way to end it or I can't think of anything else to write about. Anyway, feed back is always appreciated and I'll try to update soon! Love Ya!

XOXOX Jessica XOXOX


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: So, I realized that I haven't touched this story in years and it never had a proper ending. I felt bad about this so I thought that I would finish it. I'm sure that it is probably written a little differently than the rest since my writing has changed over the years to bear with me. I hope you like it. I left it a little open at the end so if I decide to make a sequel I can but for right now it is finished.

**This chapter is rated M. You have been warned! My writing has grown up and therefore, the intimate scenes have also. **

That being said...Enjoy!

5 Easy Steps to Get a Guy

Epilogue

The night of the Ravenclaw party came with extreme excitement and happiness in the air. After a couple of hectic and emotion weeks everything was finally good and peaceful. It was with this in mind that the girls sat around putting the finishing touches on each other's makeup.

"I'm so glad we're all friends again. I really missed you guys," said Steph smiling at the other two girls.

It had taken days and a lot of apologizing but Steph had forgiven the girls. Besides who would she dish to about her relationship with Brad if she didn't forgive them.

"Me too! It's like everything is finally perfect," said Jess as she added some blush to Steph's fair cheeks. "Tonight is going to be great."

Ginny didn't say anything as she was too busy thinking about her relationship with Draco. It had definitely been a whirlwind so far and it was barely getting started. It was hard to believe that only weeks ago he had been sneering at her and calling her Weasley. And tonight he had said he wanted to talk to her about something. She thought it was something good but then again, you never know.

"Earth to Ginny! You ready to go?" asked Steph giving her a look that clearly said she had asked this quite a few times already.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's go!" she said pulling on her black heels and straightening her tight green dress.

The girls walked out the room arm in arm and happy knowing that no matter what happened with the guys, their friendship would never be in jeopardy again.

"Here's to a great night," toasted Blaine as he lifted up his shot of firewhiskey. The other two did the same and they downed them.

It was their tradition to pregame with a shot before heading off.

"Got any special plans for the after party tonight?" Brad asked Blaine suggestively.

"If I'm lucky." He said with a smile. He had since come to terms with the fact that Jess wasn't ready to have sex, but that didn't mean everyone else had to know that. He quickly changed the subject before they got more into it.

"Drake, what's got you so upset? You should be happy. You've claimed the heart of the Griffindor princess herself."

"I am." He said giving a half-hearted smile. It was obvious that he had something on his mind but he wasn't about to share it. He quickly poured himself another shot and took it. Once he was done he shook his head. "Okay, let's get going."

The boys arrived at the party first. Because unauthorized parties were forbidden at Hogwarts the students had obviously made sure to go all out. The room had low lighting and there was music blasting from the corner. They also had an array of alcohol lining the table. The general rule was that if they were going to get caught they may as well have the best time. However, they did make sure to use silencing charms around the room and only the people who had the special password could get in.

When the girls walked in the guys admired the three beauties. While each looked different they all looked stunning. The girls quickly sauntered over each reaching for her boyfriend and giving him a kiss.

"Some party huh?" said Brad.

"Very punk underground," said Steph who thought of this as a good thing.

"I want to dance," said Jess grabbing Blaine's arm and dragging him over to where people were swaying to the beat. She immediately started dancing around in a way that could only be described as sensual. Even though nothing she did was extremely sexy, her body in general looked like it was moving sexily with the music.

It didn't take long for Brad convinced Steph to go join the other two on the dance floor.

Ginny looked at Draco expectantly but was surprised to see that he looked distracted and almost pained about something.

"Draco, is everything alright?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have to talk to you about something. But it can wait until after the party." He assured her putting on his best fake smile.

Ginny saw right through it and decided that she wanted to know sooner rather than later. "No, let's go talk now. We could always come back," she said.

He nodded agreeing that this was probably the best solution. He grabbed her hand and led her back to his room. The entire walk neither said a word but both were consumed with their thoughts.

They soon reached his private Head Boy room and entered without anyone seeing them. It was the first time that Ginny had seen the room since most of their encounters had been stolen kisses in classrooms and hallways. She liked the décor, even if it was in Slytherin green.

She stood nervously in the room not sure where to sit or what to do. She looked at Draco and found that he was avoiding her eye.

"Draco?" she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's wrong? Please tell me."

"I don't know what to say, Red. This is really hard for me. The past weeks with you have been some of the happiest ever and I don't want to see them end," he said sadly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked pulling back from him and looking shocked.

"No! No! I didn't mean it that way. It's just, I'm going to have to leave."

"Leave? For how long?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's the war. It's getting bigger and it's coming to a boiling point. Voldemort is getting stronger every day. And soon I'm going to be expected to leave and fight with him," he ranted, running a hand through his hair.

Ginny was at a loss for words. This was something that neither of them ever wanted to discuss and that they often avoided. It was no secret that their families were on opposite sides of the war but she never imagined that she would have to lose him so that he could go fight for Voldemort. So that he could go become a Death Eater.

"So, you're leaving to go kill people? To go and become like him and your father?" she asked, trying to sound angry and not betray the hurt she felt at this.

"Ginny, you don't understand the pressure that is put on me to be like them. Everyone expects it of me. But you've changed all that. Being with you these past weeks has changed me forever. I'm leaving to go into hiding. I want to avoid this war all together. I've stashed up some money and I plan to run away, maybe to America or France," he explained pleading with his eyes for her to understand.

"You're running away?" she asked this time in disbelief. While she was happy that he wasn't going to become a Death Eater, the idea of running away was ludicrous to her.

"Yes, and you could come with me. We could leave tonight. We could go anywhere you want," he said smiling at her. "I could take you to Paris and teach you French. Or we could go to Italy and live in a small house in Venice."

For a second the idea of running away with played before her eyes. It sounded fantastic and she knew that she would be happy if she did. But then she thought about her friends and family.

"Draco, I can't," she said softly not looking him in the eyes.

"But why? I have enough money for both of us if that's what you're worried about…"

"No, it's not that. It's just, I can't leave my friends and family behind to fight in the war and just run off. I have to be here to help them in any way I can," she explained. "I understand if you have to go but I can't go with you."

"Ginny, I can't stay here. But I want you to come with me. I want to keep you safe. If you stay you could be hurt or taken prisoner or even die. Don't you understand that?" he asked starring at her.

"Yes, but I would hate myself every day if I left my family to that fate. I have to stay," she said and when she looked at him, he could see that she was determined and nothing would change her mind. "When will you leave?"

"Tonight. I was going to leave after the party in the dead of night. I figured that was my best chance to get away without anyone noticing," he said looking at her sadly.

"Then we have the rest of the night together?" she asked.

"As long as you want Red. We could go back to the party and hang out with everyone else if you want?" he suggested.

"No, I want to spend the next few hours loving you as much as I can," she said. And with that she started to pull her dress up over her head.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Draco feeling both turned on and suspicious. He didn't want this to be some trick.

"Draco, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And if you're leaving and I don't know if I'll ever see you again I know that I want you to be my first," she said standing in front of him confident in her underwear.

"Are you sure? I don't want to do something you'll regret," he warned her though he was already stepping closer to her.

"I'm positive," she said.

He didn't need anything more than that before he grabbed her up into a passionate and fierce kiss. Both could feel the urgency in the way they moved against one another, knowing that they would not get another opportunity like this for who knows how long.

His hands roamed her body and brushed against her breasts causing a shiver to slide down her back. He quickly unclasped her bra and grabbed her breasts caressing and exploring them. His other hand moved down her back to cup her butt.

She meanwhile, was making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Once she had it off she began to explore his chiseled chest and abs. When she hit a particularly sensitive spot he hoisted her up by cupping both buttocks in his hands and moved her over to the bed without breaking their kiss.

Once she was on the bed he started to remove his pants while looking down at her through lust filled eyes. He couldn't imagine there was anyone else in the world as beautiful as her. She laid there topless with her hair strewn out behind her head and looked up at him through half-open eyes.

Once he was shed of his pants and boxers he climbed on the bed after her. She looked at him shyly but also with lust. He had never seen anything so sexy. He quickly removed her panties and started to rub his fingers on her most private and sensitive area.

She squirmed and sighed underneath his touch. She had never experienced this kind of passion before but she knew that she never wanted it to stop. When she felt like she couldn't take it anymore she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply letting him know she was ready.

He looked down at her again as if asking for permission. She nodded and he plunged inside her. He held as still as he could while he watched her face to see if she was ok. While she felt a hot pain at first the longer he stayed there the more it dimmed until she started to move against him. He took this as invitation and started to slowly move in and out. She started to moan and her eyes rolled back which only turned him on more.

He picked up the pace and soon he was covered in sweat and Ginny was practically screaming with pleasure. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes when he finally came inside of her. After he pulled out they laid there for a long time breathing deeply and content in their own pleasure. Soon Ginny rolled over and snuggled against his side.

"I'm happy you were my first," she said as her eyes fluttered closed. Draco smiled down at the little red head that had changed his world in such a small amount of time. He grabbed his wand without disturbing her and transfigured one of his blankets into a nightgown for her and a pair of boxers for him. He then let himself drift off to sleep knowing that for at least a few hours he would be completely happy.

The next morning Ginny woke up knowing that it was late. She stretched her body feeling that her muscles were sore and she felt a slight twinge between her legs. That was when she remembered everything that had happened the previous night and opened her eyes. She was in Draco's room but he was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, on the pillow next to her head was a beautiful red rose and a note.

_Red,_

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you but you looked so cute and I couldn't bear to say goodbye to you. I had to leave but I wanted to let you know how much you have changed me and my life. You are so good and you have made me want to be a better person. I've decided that I can't just run away so I've left to find some way to help. I may not have your Gryffindor bravery but I have my Slytherin cunning and hopefully I'll be able to do some good so that one day I can be good enough for you. _

_In the meantime, stay safe and try not to get in too much trouble. Until we meet again…_

_Love,_

_Draco_

She put down the paper and picked up the rose. She smelled it and smiled knowing that they would meet again and that when they did she would tell him that she loved him too.

The End


End file.
